Helga’s Astronomical Expectation
by Phoenix Eve
Summary: Helga left to go to Califonia to live with Olga (not her choice), but now Junior year she is back. Arnold and her have a lot of catching up to do, but the methods they use are a little strange.
1. But you are leaving today

Helga's Astronomical Expectation

Warning: I don't own any of these characters from HEY ARNOLD, if I did I would be rich, but I am poor and writing fanfic.

The last day of elementary school for the PS 118 crew. They have finally completed the sixth grade and are on their way to middle school ( I think their school goes up to sixth, but I am not sure anyways.)

"Finally, man, we are done with this school! Can you believe it?" Gerald said. He kicked his feet up on the desk and reclined. "Onto middle school. Dates! Sports teams! Having more then one teacher! Man that is going to be the life, no more sittin' in the same ole' dumb classroom all day!"

"Gee Gerald, you sound really excited." Arnold said with a chuckle.

"I am Arnold! Aren't you?" Gerald asked as he dreamed of being the star quarterback for their in middle school, Smithy Junior High, just a few blocks away.

"I don't know, going to miss this places and everyone." Arnold said.

"Man, Arnold, everyone is going there, why you tripping?" Gerald said. Arnold laughed and smiled.

"I guess you are right." Arnold said. He started to think of Junior High, it would be great to meet new people and all. Plus he might not be called "shortman" anymore. He got that dazed look on his face and started to daydream of the future at Smithy.

"Psh, Arnoldo is dreaming off again, what a loser!" Helga said to herself in a bitter tone, " Most likely dreaming of saving a bus of full of old ladies falling of a cliff, hmph what a chump,…….yet……….yet" Helga looked down at her locket she had pulled out of her dress and sighed. "Yet, I have to be with out you from now on….Oh what twist of fate made my parents decide to send me to Camwood Girls Junior High School? A private school, no less, in San Francisco? "

~*~*FLASHBACK!*~*~

"MIRIAM! SHE IS DOING IT AGAIN!" Bob yelled through the house.

"Doing what?" Helga growled at her dad.

"Being all crabby and barking around, geez every month, it's the same thing!" Bob yelled. He stormed off in search of his wife.

"What do you mean? I have always been like this!" Helga snapped back and took on chase. She followed Bob into the kitchen where they found Miriam trying to cook dinner, but burning everything in the process.

"What is it you guys, can't you see, I am like, busy." Miriam said. Bob took one look at the Mac n' Cheese burning into a black lump in the pot and decided Miriam had done enough cooking for one day.

"Listen, we need to do something about her! She is always complaining about everything, and asking for new clothes. Why can't she be more like Olga!?" Bob screamed, Helga scowled.

"Bob, I mean come on, she is going through puberty. She is just on her period and she needs new clothes cause she is growing. What do you want me to do?" Miriam said halfhearted and took a swig from her smoothie. 

"What? Puberty? Oh no!" Bob cried out.

"Geez I love you too Dad. " Helga said sarcastically and shoots him a glare. Bob shivered at the tone of her voice. She had become even bitterer lately and the worst part was she wouldn't shut up and go to her room, she seem to like to hang around and give him headaches.

"Well now, Olga did say she found a great Junior High near where she lives now." Miriam said. Bob raised his eyebrow.

"You mean all the way out in California?" Bob said. Helga's eyes popped out.

"No, there is no way I am going to California to live with Olga! I like it here!" Helga said. Which was a half-truth, she hated "here" , and she only liked someone who was "here".

"Well Helga now. Maybe just for a year or two while you are becoming a woman. And I mean come on, you never get to see Olga as much as she wants to see you." Miriam said taking another sip of her smoothie and leaning on Bob.

"Hey Kid, it'll be good for you." Bob said.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"Helga?" Phoebe asked as her best friend spaced out. Helga snapped back to reality and hid the locket in her dress. Phoebe smiled; Helga was so cute when she tried to hide her crush. 

"What's up Pheebs? " Helga said and put on her hard girl image and folded her arms. She liked feeling powerful and with a best friend like Phoebe, your ego can get mighty big sometimes. Phoebe just smiled at this, knowing Helga was soft as a kitten on the inside.

"You seem troubled Helga, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. She sat down beside Helga and gave a smile that reassured Helga that everything would be okay. Helga frowned at this; she was going to miss Phoebe. She hadn't old Phoebe yet. She wasn't sure why, but she felt Phoebe jus might not care. But Phoebe was like the others she would care.

"Phoebe, I gotta tell you something." Helga said. Her voice was deep and serious. Phoebe was confused, it didn't sound confident like most words of Helga, and she actually sounded worried.

"Well, what seems to be that matter Helga? You have gone all day without hitting anyone, even Brainy, are you alright?" Phoebe said. Helga shook her head; she needed to control that hitting thing harder if people were worried when she didn't beam someone.

"Phoebe, I am not going to Smithy like everyone else." Helga said. Phoebe looked at her strangely.

"Did you get into that middle school across town or something?" Phoebe asked. Helga nodded a "no".

"Phoebe, I am leaving. My parents are sending me away to live with Olga in California. It came all of a sudden last week, but ever since then they have committed to it. Olga is all excited because she thinks it'll be like having her own child, since she wants a baby soon." Helga said. Phoebe's jaw dropped. Helga was leaving? Sure Helga wasn't the most affectionate friend like Lila, but she a true friend. She stood up for Phoebe whenever someone picked on her and she always supported her in all her talents.

"Helga, this can't be, they wouldn't send you away just like that." Phoebe said. 

"Yeah they can Pheebs, they were never that crazy about me being there. Bob finally got feed up and is shipping me off." Helga said. Phoebe started to burst into tears.

"But they can't let you go! They just can't" Phoebe yelled and ran out of the room crying. Everyone turned and starred at Helga. Gerald took off out of the room in hopes of catching up with Phoebe. 

"What did you do now Helga?" Rhonda glared down at Helga. Helga went to open her mouth but the verbal assault continued.

"Gee Helga, can't you even be nice to your best friend?" Stinky said in a bitter down and turned his back to Helga.

"Yeah, what Phoebe ever does to you?" Sid chanted in. Soon the whole class, with the exception of Arnold was yelling at Helga. She couldn't keep the tough girl image up; she felt the pain of being unwanted start to creep over her. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying, a few salty tears escaped from her eyes.

"Look! BIG OLE' HELGA IS CRYING LIKE A BABY! CRY BABY!" Harold yelled out in his annoying mocking tone. He hadn't matured a day since the third grade. At This Helga grabbed her bag and made her way out of the room. Arnold sat there shocked, he was confused about what to do. Sure Helga made Phoebe cry, but they don't know they reason yet. It was still not right to make Helga cry. He watched in horror as Helga was pushed and insulted the entire way to the front of the class. Once out of the sea of angry pre-teens, she made a dash for the door. Arnold thought it was best to go after her, it was only the right thing to do since he sat back and did nothing so far.

"Gotta go Ms.Cussler!" Arnold yelled as he ran pass the teacher's desk. She lifted her head from her arms; she had fallen asleep a little while okay.

"Huh? What? Oh bye Arnold." She said in a daze. She is a brand new teacher fresh out of college, she was really lazy and slacker teacher. She hardly had control over the class so most of the time she fell asleep or read the newspaper.  She folded her arms on the desk and put her head back down.

Arnold look down the right side of the hall, he heard a girl crying and followed the sound around the corner to find Phoebe and Gerald talking. Phoebe was still crying, but not as hard as before. 

"Phoebe, are you alright?" Arnold asked. Phoebe sniffled as her only reply to his question.

"Arnold, Helga wasn't being mean, Phoebe just found out that Helga is moving to California. That's why she is crying." Gerald said. Phoebe leaned into him and started to cry on his shoulder. Gerald gave Arnold the "she needs privacy look" and Arnold nodded and ran back the other way down the hall. Now that he knew Helga wasn't to blame, she must feel awful having everyone yelling at her. He reached the front of the school and saw a pink bow just getting onto a bus.

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled out and made a mad dash for the bus. The doors slammed in front of him, the bus pulled out, splashing a puddle all over Arnold. He looked up to see Helga's heartbreaking expression in the window looking down at him. He couldn't take his eyes away from her as the bus pulled out. He shook himself off like a dog to get rid of some of the water and then took up chase of the bus. He was able to catch up with it since he was a pretty fast kid. He look to see Helga was just watching him run, just starring at him. He wondered why she wasn't scowling at him or turning away. She suddenly got a worried look on her face, what was she thinking. Just then Arnold found out as he slammed top speed into a light post. The whole world went black; the only thing that lingered in Arnold's mind was Helga's distressing face in the bus window. This was the last time Arnold would see Helga till a few years later. Her plane to the golden coast left that night, no one at PS 118, not even Phoebe, said goodbye.

So what do ya think? My first HA fic, so it's not that great. Oh well, next chapter up soon.


	2. story of a girl

Warning: Again, I own none of the Hey Arnold characters, nor do I own anything related to Hey Arnold.

Sorry this chapter has a lot of describing parts just to let you know what happen to everyone in the years that passed.

Chapter 2 of Helga's Astronomical Expectation

So Helga left and life went on. Gerald and Phoebe ended up together considering she was left without a best friend when Helga left. Arnold's guilt of not sticking up for Helga on her last day always tugged on his heart when he heard her name. But soon Helga grew into a childhood memory as middle school drama played out. Now it's been about 3 or 4 years since she left.  

First day of school of their Junior year at North Broke High school. Most of the PS 118 gang managed to stay together. Except for Helga, Lila, and Curly. Helga was in California, but was coming back by rumor. Lila decided to go to a different High School after she was caught getting ever-so-friendly with Rhonda's boyfriend in the back of a movie theater during the summer, when she was suppose to be Arnold's girlfriend. And Curly went to a school for kids who are misunderstood geniuses. But other then that ever had made it there.

Arnold was depressed lately, his girlfriend was found cheating on him. He never pictured Lila as the type, considering he never even got to first base with her since she said it was "immoral". Apparently it wasn't immoral to do it with someone else boyfriend. He sighed. His appearance was way different from the one he had back in elementary school. Instead of a sweater and a plaid shirt hanging out, it was now replaced with a wardrobe of sport teams t shirts and a black wind breaker, today he had picked out his favorite football team's shirt and left the jacket half un-zipped to show the logo on the shirt. He put his hat away after elementary school, being one of his only mementos from his parents, he didn't want to wear it out. He cut his hair a little shorter, but it still had that huge cow-lick problem. His jeans were baggy and his shoes looking too big for his feet, just like all the other boys wore them. He hadn't grown a very manly look, he still had that boyish face and wasn't able to baulk up with muscles like the other guys. He felt maybe he wasn't going to fit in as well in high school since he had lost his edge in sports. Gerald was the star quarter back on the football team and the star pitcher of the baseball team, his throwing arm was a gift from heaven Arnold thought. Harold should be on the wrestling team, but his grades aren't enough to even qualify as the towel boy. Sid and Stinky had joined the swimming team and the volleyball team, not the manliest of sports, but at least they were playing. 

"Arnold man! Why are you looking so down in the dumps? Don't tell me you still haven't gotten over that whole Lila thing?" Gerald said as Arnold approached Gerald's car in the parking lot. Gerald had grown up to look just like his brother, just slightly thinner. He no longer had tall hair and he dressed like a fashion license plate, always the name of a big fashion designer, like FUBU, across his chest. Gerald was always voted best dressed. 

"I just can't get over it Gerald. She wouldn't even touch me! Why did she go for that jock Rhonda was dating?" Arnold said slumping against Gerald cherry red SUV. Gerald sighed.

"Look man, I am sorry to say this, but you are labeled as Mr. Sensitive. Girls are already emotional time-bombs, they don't need to date one." Gerald said. He then motioned for Arnold to stop leaning on the car. As soon as Arnold got up, Gerald wiped it down with a soft rag from his pocket. "No offence man, but she is my baby!"

Arnold laughed, "If you don't be careful, Phoebe will get jealous!" 

"Man she already is. She is so scared I am going to dump her now that I am a star athlete and the object of all the cheerleaders' affection. I can't help it if I turned into a stud!" Gerald said in confident voice.

"You are a bold kid Gerald." Arnold said in a mocking tone.

"No, I am a bold MAN!" Gerald joked back. They slapped hands and gave their classic handshake. Stinky, Sid, and Harold came up. Sid hadn't changed much since 4th grade. He was just a bit taller, grew into his nose, and ditched the hat. Other then that, the clothes and personality stayed the same. Stinky grew even taller, about seven foot now. The basketball team was dieing to get him, but his Pa was against contact sports, saying it would make him like the violent city folk. He grew in a little wisp of a goatee on his chin, making him look like he could pass for 21. Harold, well, Harold just grew up and out really. But this just made him all the more dangerous, since he had the build of a sumo wrestler.

"Hey Arnold, Gerald. How is it going?" Stinky said. They bent their neck back a bit so they could look him in the face. 

"Not bad Stinky. How are things up there?" Gerald said. Everyone laughed. Just then Phoebe walked up and Gerald went into to his boyfriend mode. "Morning Sugar!"

"Good morning Gerald, Good morning everyone" she said with a small bow. Phoebe had spent the majority of her summer in Japan with some family. She was still growing out of some customs. She had a huge smile on her face. That smile lit up Gerald's world. She was still a bit on the short side and still dressed a bit reserved compared to the other girls, but she was pure sunshine. Plus she got contacts so he could see her pretty eyes all the time now.

"Wow, Phoebe. You look like you are in a good mood." Arnold said. Phoebe nodded.

"Why shouldn't I be! She comes back today remember?" Phoebe said with a glowing smile.

"She?" Arnold asked with his eyebrow raised in confusion. The rest turned toward Phoebe with a similar look.

"Why you guys don't remember me telling you? Helga is finally coming back from California." Phoebe said. The guys heads whirled as they brought up the image of Helga pounding the life out of them.

"Helga?" Harold said and swallowed hard. " Did that girl school calm here down?"

"Wasn't she suppose to come back freshman year?" Arnold asked, Phoebe nodded.

"Well, yes. But that's when her parents divorced and they thought it would be best if she stayed there till they got everything settled." Phoebe said. "But apparently she was sent to another all girls school."

"Don't you guys know what happens at girl schools in California?" Sid said. Everyone turned towards him and nodded no. " Well I seen it happen all the time in music videos and stuff. A dork of a girl can go to all girls school and come out looking a pin up girl! They all get really good looking, especially ones in California. They all have tans and look great in bikinis!"

"Sid, you have been watching too much TV to think Helga is going to come back looking like some babe. " Harold rolled his eyes and stuffed a chocolate pastry into his mouth from the bakery bag he was carrying. 

"Well it's going to be interesting to seeing Helga after all these yea……." Arnold was cut off the roar of a motorcycle engine. They turned around to see a Suzuki GSX-R750 Sport Bike ripping into the school parking lot, which just happen to have it's paint job done in pink .

"That's not who I think it is?" Gerald said. The bike pulled up to them. It's rider was a girl most defiantly, any one could see that in those tight leather pants and jacket she wore. All the guys got that foolish glazed over look in their eye, this girl was pretty built in all the right ways. She removed her helmet and a single long blond braid fell to the small of her back. At the end of the braid was a very familiar pink bow.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked with cautiously. The girl turned to them with stunning blue eyes. There was an uncanny resemblance to Olga Pataki, but her face was a little less chubby.

"Damn, I leave for just a few years and everyone forgets what I look like? Gawd, I could spot you losers all the way across the parking lot." Helga said with a joking tone to her voice. Phoebe cried with joy and ran over to Helga and gave her a hug. Phoebe was the envy of every guy standing there. 

"My, My Helga. You certainly grew into a fine young woman!" Stinky said as he looked her up a down. Helga put her trademark scowl on her face.

"Yeah and if you keep looking at me like that Stinky, I'll show you that my fists grew too." Helga said. She decided best that the leather look might be too distracting, so she took the jacket off to reveal simple pink t-shirt. But off course with Helga's new larger chest, the shirt didn't seem all that plain. The guys just seem to be staring even harder now.

"Gee Helga. Who ever thought you would turn out so hot!" Harold said. Of course this was the totally wrong thing to say. Helga threw a punch right into his gut. He curled up in a ball and held his stomach. "Gawd, that hurt more then a guy's punch."

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you guys that Helga joined a Kung Fu school while in San Francisco?" Phoebe said. She should have warned them that Helga made it to be a black sash.

"Oh god, the last thing Helga need was to be thought how to beat us up more effectively, she already did a good enough job at PS 118." Sid said. Helga gave off a laugh. 

"Well if you guys will excuse me I have to be going now, I gotta to my locker to put my helmet away." Helga said and started to walk off. Arnold nervously cleared his thoart.

"Helga, wait up, I'll walk with you." Arnold said and jogged to catch up to her.

"Whatever does it for you football head." Helga said as he caught up to her. She smiled a bit, she was thankful that she wasn't taller then him anymore, it's always weird liking a shorter guy. She didn't know if she still liked Arnold. While in California she wasn't the same girl, she hardly had time to herself to break out in a poem or make a shrine. Olga had tried to baby her the whole time and rule her life.

"You still call me 'Football Head' huh?" Arnold said in a kidding tone. Helga looked at him for the first time really, she noticed he was still the charming little blond kid she loved back then.

"Well yeah I guess, I didn't change over there really." Helga said in a defensive way. Arnold smiled, she really hadn't changed personality wise, everything else, well that was a way different story. She certainly grew up in all the right places he thought.

"I just thought living with Olga for a few years would have had some effect on you." Arnold said. She shot him a icy glare and he saw this wads the wrong thing to say.

"I have been trying for 4 years not to be Olga. It's bad enough I grew into a spitting image of her. But I found a way to get my revenge. I did everything Olga told me but I did it my way! She asked me to play the violin so I would get musical talent, so I took up the electric guitar instead. She said I should take up ballet so I would fill out better, so I took Kung Fu. She said I should learn balance by walking around with books on my head, I learned balance by racing my motorcycle." Helga said proudly, she turned to Arnold expecting him to look fearful of her new wild side, but he just had this big smile on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Well, it's just you sound like you learn to do a bunch of cool stuff over in California." Arnold said. Helga looked puzzled at him.

"You mean you are not taking Olga's side?" Helga asked.

"No, I think it's cool you are your own person. Also I have been playing the electric bass for a while, maybe sometime we can jam. And Grandma thought me Karate, so that's another thing in common." Arnold said, his face in a blush. 'Gawd!' he thought to himself, 'Whoever thought I would be blushing over Helga?'

"Really?" Helga said with amazement. Arnold and her had something in common?

"Yeah, and you didn't grow up to look just like Olga. I mean look at you!" Arnold said and accidentally let his eyes wander over her body. Helga growled and pulled back her fist. Poor Arnold didn't get his eyes up fast enough to see Helga's fist nail him. His head hit the lockers behind him and he fell to the ground and she stormed off. Arnold rubbed his black eye as he got his senses about him.

"Yeah, I was wrong, same ole' Helga." Arnold sighed to himself as he sat on the floor of the hallway.

To be continued

Okay I am trying to get these out as soon as I think of them, so it might be really soon or a long time till the next one


	3. I want love

Chapter Three

Oh, will we find out why Helga is so defensive about her body? What other secrets is our little pink bowed maiden hiding?

Oh I don't own a majority of the characters in the story, so don't sue me.

Helga growled to herself in the back of her English class. 'Not Arnold too!' she thought to herself, ' He can't be like the rest of the guys can he?'

Phoebe entered the room and made her way back to Helga's desk and took the seat beside her. She just heard Helga punched Arnold, a bit extreme even for Helga. 

"Helga, what has gotten into you?" Phoebe said and put her hand on Helga's shoulder. Helga sighed. "I heard you punched Arnold, that doesn't seem like something you would do to him."

"He was being a jerk like the rest of them, he was no better then any of them." Helga said in a muffled voice as she put her face into her arms. Phoebe gave a puzzled look. 

"What do you mean them?" Phoebe said in a concerned voice. Helga sat up.

"The kids in California. You know while I was there I didn't make one good friend?" Helga said twirling her braid end on the tip of her finger to distract herself from having to make eye contact.

"Why Not? What does this have to do with Arnold. I heard he was actually complementing you on how nice you have become." Phoebe said. Helga sighed.

"Because every guy in California was only interested in one thing about me, my body. And I hated that, I felt like I was nothing more the Olga's body with my brain inside. So when guys started trying to take advantage of me, I started Kung Fu to literally beat them off. Well I guess it just turned into a habit after a while that any time a guy made a remark about my body, I got violent. Girls over there weren't much better, they all thought I got plastic surgery done and I was selfish for not telling them my doctor. Bunch of flakes out there on the west coast, everything is about how you look." Helga said sorrowfully and laid her head back in her arms. Phoebe never assumed Helga was having a bad time over in California from her letters and her present appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? All your letters said you were having a great time and you found all these new friends." Phoebe said. Helga let out a mocking laugh.

"You think I am going to write home that I am a loser and have no friends? Yeah right, if I sent that news back to New York, Mr. Simmons would hunt me down and try to make me reveal the 'special' me." Helga said. Phoebe sighed.

"You should have told me anyway. If I known it was that bad I would have visited." Phoebe said. Helga smiled.

"Sorry Phoebe, you know I am not good at admitting my feelings." Helga said. Phoebe let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, like with Arnold at PS 118." Phoebe said and continued to laugh, thinking it was a just a joke. Helga's eyes bugged out.

"You knew?" Helga gulped. Then she quickly regained her composure and laughed half heartedly  "I mean of course you knew. Yeah so I like-liked him and thought he was cute, so what? 

"Like-Liked? Helga please, you were crazy about him!" Phoebe said, " I am surprised you didn't run back here on foot from California to see him."

"Yeah well that is over, plus you said he was dating country bumpkin Lila in the last letter you sent." Helga said. She always kept a space in her heart for Arnold, but gave up on chasing after him. Phoebe smiled.

"Oh then I guess you haven't heard! Arnold had to dump her after catching her with another guy. She had to transfer schools to keep away from Rhonda, since it was Rhonda's boyfriend she was caught with." Phoebe said. Helga's heart started to beat harder, she didn't know why. Just the thought that Arnold was now free of Lila's spell, she felt lifted on a cloud. She tried to hide this and changed the subject.

"So where is Rhonda, fashion queen." Helga said and looked around the room. Rhonda was suppose to have this class according to the roll the teacher took. 

"Oh, she is being fashionably late as always, she'll show up around second period." Phoebe said. She had been hanging out with Rhonda when she wasn't with Gerald. Helga noticed Phoebe was looking at a picture of her and Gerald that was on her binder. Helga smiled, Phoebe got tall hair boy after all those years of gazing.

The bell rang and they hurried down the hall to US History. Helga walked in and saw an overly happy woman smiling at her. She seemed like she was in her mid thirties and was slightly plump. 

"Hello there, my name is Ms. El Torra. And what's your name?" the teacher said with the biggest smile Helga had ever seen.

'Good God, it's Mr. Simmons mutated into a woman!' Helga thought to herself and then uneasily smiled back. "Helga Pataki."

"Okay then Helga, if you look on the board you'll see a seating chart and you'll go to that table to meet your new table mate! That'll be your seat all semester, so no complaining!" the teacher flashed that smile again and Helga rolled her eyes and walked over to the board. She looked around the room to see it was set up with small tables with two chairs at each table. Apparently this method was going to be used to build friendships between random people. The teacher was as big as an idiot as Mr.Simmons was Helga thought. She glanced up at the board and found her name. Thank gawd! She was in the back of the room! She look to the name beside her. Oh geez, it just had to be him didn't it she thought to herself. She should have seen it coming with the way the past had been. Arnold.

"Shit!" she muttered to herself. She sighed and slumped over to her table and sat down and covered her face. How was she going to face Arnold after punching him in the face? 'Brilliant Helga, here was your one chance to bond with Arnold and now he is going to come in here pissed at you!' Helga scolded herself. She banged her head on the table.

"Hey, if you keep doing that, you'll end up looking like me." Helga heard a voice from in front of her. She slowly lifted her head up to see Arnold standing there with a smile on his face. Also on his face was a huge black mark under his left eye. Helga grimaced and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry about that, I never meant to hurt you." Helga said in a timid voice. This hit Arnold off guard, he had been ready to defend himself against such things like "Hey looks like I improved your face football head!" or " If ya don't shut up, I'll give you a matching set!" , but to hear Helga admit she was wrong, well one thing he wasn't prepared for.

"What did you say? Did you say you were sorry?" Arnold said stuttering. Helga laughed a little, he was cute with his jaw hanging open like that.

"Yeah, I mean, you didn't deserve that! I should aimed for a place nor so hard, you thick skull hurt my hand." Helga said mockingly. Arnold laughed at this, it was good to hear Helga say something like that and not mean it for once.

"I am glad I got you as a partner." Arnold said sitting down next to Helga. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she was breathless. 

"Really Arnold?" Helga said in a low voice and got a little blushed. Arnold took no notice.

"Yeah, I remember you have clear handwriting, so copying notes would be easier then if I sat with Sid. " Arnold said.  He turned to Helga to see her glaring at him and her eye slightly twitching. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, football head, not at all!" Helga said in her normal irritated tone. 'One shining moment of hope and then he becomes as dense as he was in 4th grade. ' Helga thought to herself. 

"So where are you living now?" Arnold asked, knowing her parents had sold the old house in the divorce. He knew Helga was most likely living with her mom, since her mom took half of everything. A few months after the divorce, the beeper business collapsed and Helga's dad remarried some lady who lived in the trailer park on the outskirts of town, or so he heard from Phoebe.

"Well, the last two days I been here I haven't seen my mom much. She is living with her boyfriend and his kids now, they are younger then me and all boys, so there is no room for me there. She says she found a place for me to live, but till everything is worked out I am staying at a hotel." Helga said, she was kind of glad she didn't have to live with either of her parents, considering they both were mentally insane and called her 'Olga' even more now since she look like her.

"That's too bad, not being able to live with your family." Arnold said, Helga laughed.

"Believe me, with a family like them, this is a blessing!" Helga said.

So the rest of the class went on with the teacher trying to remind everyone that they were special and that she is not only their history teacher, she is their friend. 

Arnold was unable to take his eyes off of Helga and kept the conversation going through the rest of the period and on into Brunch. She was so interesting now that she opened up, but yet she hadn't lost her spark and was still old Helga. He watched her all day as people like Rhonda dropped their jaws when they saw how she turned out. Rhonda in fact was quite worried that she would lose her male followers to Helga. But then saw Helga was still the same old feisty person she always had been and knew she would scare the boys off.

Arnold sighed sadly when he found out that History was the only class they had together. He spent the rest of the day thinking of how back in the day, Gerald would have slapped him for thinking Helga was cute. But now all the guys agreed on it, so Arnold didn't have to worry if he was caught starring at her. His day moved along with sadness and hope. He was still heart broken over Lila, but someone just as good, maybe even better, arrived today. When the final bell rang he rushed out to the parking lot hoping to catch Helga, but her bike was gone. A frown spread across his face.

"My my Arnold, aren't we looking a little down hearted." Rhonda said stepping up beside him. She was followed by Nadine. They both were dressed to impress. Wearing similar outfits, thin strapped tanks tops in red and ice blue, and tight white pants, with sandal platforms. Nadine had become Rhonda's fashion clone a few years ago when she grew out of the nature phase. Rhonda had grew her hair out but kept it pulled back tight, while Nadine wore her hair in many little braids. Rhonda for some reason or another had started to pick on Arnold in high school. Maybe because he was Gerald's best friend, a position Rhonda wanted to boost her popularity with the jocks.

"Oh Hi Rhonda. Nadine." Arnold said and tried to smile. Knowing in a few minutes Rhonda would mock his outfit, hair, and his new black eye. She could be shallow sometimes.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were making puppy eyes at Helga all day. You seem to have a thing for her. Are you pouting now because you missed her? Well you wouldn't have had a chance, her mom came and got her, they found the poor thing an apartment somewhere, most likely doesn't have a view of anything but a brick wall." Rhonda said. Nadine sighed, Rhonda's ego trips were worse since she got rejected for Lila. 

"Well that's good I guess." Arnold said, but remembered the first thing she said. "But I don't know what you mean by me liking Helga."

"Oh come off of it Arnold. You haven't gone all goofy like this since Lila wore her first tank top and finally showed some skin. Personally I think you should go for it, dating a babe Helga would knock up your social status." Rhonda said. Arnold rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Thanks for the advice Rhonda." Arnold said sarcastically and walked off to Gerald's car to get a lift home. Rhonda growled.

"The nerve of him!" Rhonda said in an angry tone.

"Rhonda, since when have you been interested in Arnold getting a girlfriend?" Nadine asked. Rhonda flipped her hair and laughed.

"Well if you must know, if football head takes up Helga as hiss girlfriend, he'll be killing two birds with one stone for me. One, less time spent with Gerald, more time for me to buddy up and get some of his popularity. And two, it makes sure Helga doesn't get asked out by any of my future boyfriends."

Nadine sighed and walked off with Rhonda to the car waiting to pick them up, if Rhonda hadn't taken such fine care of her, she would have stop being her friend a long time ago. But everyone had their good points, just hard finding them in the young Ms. Lloyd.

Arnold waved to Phoebe and Gerald as his car sped off down the block. He smiled at the boarding house. It still hadn't calmed down even though most of it's tenets were getting older now. Grandma was still crazy as ever and Grandpa still didn't make sense half the time. It was a nice change from the school where everyone was so up tight. He walked through the door. Grandpa was on the hall phone.

"Yes, yes, she is settled in her nicely. She is up stairs setting up her room. " Grandpa said to the person on the other end. Arnold shrugged and assumed a new tenet had moved in. He walked up the stairs to see one of the empty room's door as open a jar. He decided to make his introductions since he became the handyman of the house since Grandpa got too old to fix most things. He got a bigger allowance for taking care of all the stuff. He knocked on the door and it slowly opened. Arnold gasped. 

"What are you looking at football head?" Helga said as she stood on her bed putting up a poster. Helga was the new tenet!!!!!!

Okay done for now, review! Next chapter soon!


	4. Tonight's the night

Chapter 4

Oh so Helga has moved into the boarding house, what a lovely turn of events. And Rhonda is up to no good. And the return of Lila!

I still don't own any of the Hey Arnold characters, but most of the teachers mentioned are based on my own crack head teachers, so I don't really own that either. 

Note: I live in the San Francisco Bay Area, so any California jokes or insults I use are just my way of showing my love. ^_^

"Helga? You are living here now?" Arnold stammered out. Helga sighed. Sure she loved the idea of being in the same house as Arnold, but she had wanted a place to herself, not another dysfunctional family to get use to. She decided she had to make the best of it considering this is all her mom could afford. 

"Yeah Arnold, I live here. I didn't know till we pulled up out front." Helga said and plopped down on her bed. Arnold was a little freaked out how quickly Helga was able to turn the dreary room into a pink wonderland. 

"Well this is great I mean, now you got us as your family!" Arnold said. Helga smiled at this. 

'Arnold welcoming into his house, oh is this a dream?' Arnold walked over and took a seat next to her and continued to blabber on about everything in the boarding house. Helga wasn't able to listen as she realized how close Arnold was to her on the bed. She felt very uncomfortable laying on her back so she sat up in a jolt. This didn't make the situation any better considering this brought her almost face to face with him and he stopped talking because of the current closeness. 

'She is so close I can smell her perfume or shampoo, it's smells like citrus and flowers, I wonder what it is?' Arnold thought to himself as they just sat there face to face. Eyes locked. Arnold could feel his face start to burn with a blush and Helga's was no different.

'OH MY GOD! What the hell do I do?' Helga said. She remained untouched since that kiss in the school play back in 4th grade. She never had any kind of romantic closeness in California, so she was very unaware of the feeling now building in her. ' I feel so dizzy, what should I do?' Helga was starting to feel uncomfortable with the eye lock so she decided maybe if she closed her eyes, the moment would be broken and a solution would present itself. She closed her eyes.

'OH MY GOD! She closed her eyes! Does that mean she wants a kiss? Am I ready to give her a kiss? I mean I think I like her and all, but is it really time for this?' Arnold thought rapidly. 'Come on Arnold, you can't be a sensitive wuss; you have to be a man. Any other guy would so go for it!' Arnold leaned forward and stopped just before their lips touched.

'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HELGA! ARNOLD IS GOING TO KISS YOU!' Helga's joyful voice screamed out inside her head. She could feel is warm breathe on her face and she shuddered with excitement. Arnold leaned in just a bit…..

"SHORTMAN! GET DOWN HERE! TRASH NEEDS TAKING OUT!" Grandpa yelled from downstairs. Arnold jolted from the sudden break in silence and feel off the bed with a thud. Helga and Arnold gave each other a long awkward glance at each other before Arnold scampered out of the room. 

'Damn, this close….' Both Helga and Arnold thought. Arnold made his way down the stairs and found his Grandpa waiting there with a bag of trash in his hand. 

"Shortman, why is your face all red? You been lifting those weights again?" Grandpa asked as Arnold grabbed the bag and nodded. He dumped the trash in the can out back and then sat down on the back porch. His head was racing.

"Damn it, why did it have to end like that? Now what am I going to do, what if that was my last chance?" Arnold said to himself. He sat in silence till he heard Helga's voice. He looked up to see her window open.

"Phoebe! Oh my gawd, you'll never believe what just happen!" Helga said, she sounded excited. "My mom decided I am going to live at the Sunset Arms." Arnold felt bad on listening in, but he had to know what to do next. He pressed himself to the back wall and stood directly under Helga's window.

"Yeah, I know Phoebe, I couldn't believe it either! But then when he got home, get this, he tries to kiss me? And all I do it sit there like a moron." Helga's voice soft and hard to hear from down hear, so Arnold couldn't tell what tone of voice she was using. "No No No, his grandpa called him down before anything could happen."

"Maybe I shouldn't be listening…." Arnold thought to himself. He was about to go inside when the conversation continued.

"DO I WANT TO WHAT HIM PHOEBE!? When did you learn that word?" Helga shouted. Arnold turned back and went back to listening. This he had to hear. "What do you mean? Oh wait gross Pheebs! You and tall hair boy? I didn't need to know that!"

'Gerald?' Arnold thought to himself, 'Him and Phoebe what?

"Well, I don't know if I feel THAT way about Arnold, that is a little drastic to feel about someone who isn't even my boyfriend." Helga said, she sounded confused. "Oh well yeah, well then I will talk to you later then, bye." 

Arnold snuck back into the house. He had a pretty good idea what Helga meant by the end. He wasn't sure about that either. I mean, kissing is one thing, going any further was enough to make him blush again. He made his way up the stairs and saw Helga's door closed and her music was turned way up. Better not disturb her. He made his way up to his loft bedroom and laid down on his bed. He remembered the smell of her and the warmth from her face. He closed his eyes and relived the moment over and over. 

Helga turned off her music as she finished her Kung Fu routine. She was covered in sweat and went off to the shower, which wasn't busy, since everyone preferred his or her showers in the mornings. She let the hot steam relax her. Her mind wandered to the near kiss and her conversation with Phoebe. She never pegged Phoebe as the type of girl to do those kinds of things, but she assured her that Gerald had promised his love to her before. She never really thought of herself doing those things, but now that she thought about it, maybe she should, she was going on 17. Every other teenager had given into hormones, why not her. She turned off the shower and wrapped her robe around her. 

Arnold heard the shower stop; he assumed it was Helga since no one else took showers at 9 at night. He tried to keep his imagination from wondering what she looked like at that very moment, a hard thing to do. 'Gawd, I never thought about this stuff with Lila, why now? Why all of a sudden!?' His head pounded.

'Okay Helga, you can do this. Prove to yourself you are a normal girl and go up there and kiss him!' Helga said in her head, 'You can't be afraid of male contact all your life! Criminey, you'll be an old maid. '  She dressed in a tank top and pajama pants with little pink dots on them and made her way up the stair to the loft.

Arnold just finished changing into his plaid flannel sleeping pants and a white undershirt he slept in, when he heard a knock at his door. He walked and opened the door, expecting it to be his Grandpa there to give him a list of things to fix, but there stood Helga. Her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail and a smile on her face. Arnold heart began to beat a mile a minute. 

"Helga, you look, I mean, what re you, I mean……."Arnold fumbled over words. Helga began to blush again. She seem disappointed in this and tried covering her face.

"Well are you going to let me in or keep me waiting in this drafty stairwell all night?" Helga said, she pushed her way pass Arnold. He smelled the sweet smell of apples, her shampoo. The other scent must have been perfume. "Geex Football head, I thought you were suppose to be Mr. Manners." Helga said in her taunting voice.

"Well yeah, I am sorry. Here sit down, please." He said nervously and looked toward his couch. Crap! It was covered with his schoolbooks and dirty clothes. Helga laughed.

"I think I will take a seat over here if you don't mind, I wouldn't want to disturb the balance of Math homework and dirty gym clothes. " Helga said. She sat down on the bed and leaned back on her elbows. She seen this on TV, apparently guys loved it when girls made themselves comfy in their rooms. 

Arnold sat there with a dumb founded look on his face. Her in his room, on his bed, was this sexy, smart, funny girl dressed in only her PJs. THANK YOU LORD! Arnold smiled and walked over to Helga and sat next to her. He suddenly got a boost of self-confidence.

"So what did you want Helga?" Arnold said and leaned in toward her. His face was about five inches away from hers.

'Easy Helga, remember to remain in control and don't let him know you are a sissy girl who has had a crush on him since forever.' Helga thought to herself. She leaned in closer to Arnold and smiled. "Well football head, I just thought maybe I would come to have a nice little chat, I got lonely in my room." She was blushing so hard; it was almost impossible to keep her cool. 

"I….I…." Arnold started to stutter at the sudden closeness and remembering they were on a bed. She was still on her elbows and he was leaning over her on one of his. Arnold's closeness started to get to Helga too and she tried readjusting herself. But in the process she accidentally knocked out his arm from under and he fell forward onto her. 

'Oh……my…….god…….' they both thought. Arnold lay there on top of Helga. Their noses touching and not an inch between them. 

"Arnold, I……" Helga started to say, but then decided that maybe she should just close her eyes like last time. She did. Arnold took this as a sign to go ahead once again and lowered his mouth to hers. It wasn't the first time they kissed. There was the play and the Babewatch thing, but this wasn't little Helga and little Arnold. This was an actual kiss. The tenderness between their lips was unimaginable; kiss like this was one of those things you dream about.

'Oh this has to be why Gerald and Phoebe enjoy each other's company. Just to be this close to a person.' Helga thought, she slow wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and pulled him in tighter. Arnold made his kisses a little more passionate, and deeper.

'Okay Arnold, you are kissing major babe on your bed. But she is not your girlfriend, and she just moved back. Isn't this wrong?' Arnold asked himself and pulled away genteelly from the kiss. Helga's eyes opened and met his. She had the most peculiar smile on her face. A smile Arnold had never seen on any girls face. In a flash his mind was back to the days of Helga beating him and picking on him everyday. Then the day when she left that sad look on her face from the bus window. What was Helga? She was such a riddle. Why just today she punched him in the eye.

"Helga…" Arnold said while still remaining on top of her. She looked up at him with the most dream like eyes.

"Yes Arnold?" Helga said in a sweet voice, over dramatic a bit, like the tone she used when she played Juliet. Little did Arnold know, this was the voice she used when she would spurt out her poetry to her locket. Helga had slipped into that lovely-dovey mode.  

"I hate to ask this now, but how do you feel about me? I mean, I don't know what to make of you. One minute you are joking, next you are punching, then this. I mean, I just don't understand." Arnold said. Helga froze.

'SHIT! Here I got myself kissing Arnold without telling him I love him, and now I am forced to confess since there is obliviously no way to get out from under him without harming him. Shit man, if I lie and say it was just for kicks, he'll think of me as a slut. What am I going to do?' Helga pleaded inside her head. "Arnold, I, well it's not like this was a spur of the moment thing. And it's not like I ever hated you or anything, I just have this problem, you see, I can't express my feelings well."

Arnold rolled to her side, seeing she was so uneasy. "Well understandable being raised in a family where they can't even get your name right." 

"Yeah so, I mean, I meant well, but I always didn't do well." Helga stammered. She finally realized listening to herself, that this wasn't her. Helga G Pataki fears nothing!!!! "Arnold! I love you!"

Okay that wraps up this chapter! Cliffhanger huh? REVIEW and I might get it up quicker. Oh and drawing of my teenage versions of Helga and Phoebe will be available as soon as I figure out what the hell is wrong with my scanner!


	5. Under your clothes

Okay, I bought all the rights to Hey Arnold and am going to sue the shit out of all of you!! Just kidding, I own nothing.

Note: Sorry Lila didn't pop up last time like I said she would, but she's in this one! Oh and if anyone would like to see the picture I drew of Helga and Phoebe as they are in my story, just leave your email in a review.

Chapter 5

Her shoulder length red hair swayed side to side against her as she made her way down the street toward Sunset Arms. Her green tank top accented her matching green flip-flop sandals. Along with her normal pair of blue jeans. She reached the front steps and smiled.

'It's okay Lila; Arnold will beg to have you back! It's okay, just smile and he will be putty once again and you can clean up your reputation.' Lila said to herself. She took a big breath and pressed the doorbell. The door open to find an old woman dressed in a tribal outfit of some African tribe. Lila knew enough about Arnold to know this was his grandma, even though she never met any of his family.

"Good Evening, may I please talk to Arnold?" Lila said with a sugary smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Ahhh yes, a virgin for my sacrifice!" Grandma called out and Lila's eyes bugged out! "Oh no wait!" Grandma said and looked Lila up and down, "My mistake, I thought I found one."

"What? What are you implying?" Lila said in an angry voice. Grandma took no note of this. 

"Kimba is upstairs!" Grandma said and walked off to put the animals in war paint. Lila scowled at the backhanded comment and made her way up to Arnold's room, which she been once or twice after their dates. She hoped this all worked out, she was getting the worse kind of rumors spread about her?

"YOU WHAT?" Arnold said looking at Helga. "You can't be serious! How long?"

Helga twiddled her hair in her fingers and looked at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Arnold was just leaning next to her with his mouth hanging open. Helga could kick herself in the ass for putting herself in this situation. "Well, not that long, only really since what, kinder garden?' 

Arnold's eyes rolled up and he fell back on the bed. Helga sat up and looked at him. She called his name a few times. No response, she crawled over. He had fainted. 

"What the hell? What kind of guy faints? Shit!" Helga said and slumped down next to Arnold. She rested her head on his chest. "Ahhhh, how long has this been my dream? Well at least when he is asleep I am not so nervous."

Helga's dream state was broken by the knock on the door. She panicked. How was she going to explain herself up here and Arnold passed out? She quickly grabbed a class of water off of Arnold's bed stand and splashed him with it. He stirred and fluttered his eyes. He awaken to the sight of a very nervous Helga and the sound of knocking.

"How long have I been out?" Arnold said rubbing his head. Helga helped him sit up.

"You only had been out for about a minute you wuss!" Helga said. Arnold looked to see she didn't look too happy about him passing out; he put on a sheepish grin. She gave up her scowl and smiled back. The knocking came again.

"Not now Grandpa! I am busy!" Arnold yelled at the door. He then turned back to Helga and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a loving grin. The knock came again. Arnold growled. "NOT NOW WHO EVER IT IS!"

"Arnold! It's me! Lila!" the voice chimed from behind the door. Arnold froze. "Please Arnold, we need to talk about us. I think I made a mistake."

Helga's heart felt like it fell into a pit of despair again. 'What? I thought she was gone?' Helga thought to herself. She was so close, why did Lila have to come back and want to get back together with Arnold. Why? Helga looked up to Arnold and saw that last thing she expected to see. He was shaking.

"You okay?" Helga said. Arnold nodded a 'no' and Helga grew even more concerned.

"I don't even want to talk to her, she hurt me so bad. I just want her to leave." Arnold said, he was on the verge of tears.

"Then just tell her to go." Helga said and patted him on the back. He sniffled a bit and raised his head.

"Lila, just please go away!" Arnold said with all his might. Helga smiled and felt her heart begin to lift.

"Arnold, no. Please, we need to get back together. You are the only one for me and I know I am the only one for you. We belong together." Lila said through the door. Lila felt bad for lying, but she had no choice. 

"What? What a little twit!" Helga said, "Can you believe her, doing that to you then saying you couldn't be with anyone else." Arnold looked up at Helga, she was such a pillar of strength, and he wished he could have her courage sometimes. Then again, she wasn't brave enough to tell him that she loved him for years till now. Helga turned to Arnold with a devilish grin on her face. "Want me to get rid of her?"

"How?" Arnold said, he didn't like Lila, but he didn't want Helga to kill her. "Promise no violence?"

"Promise!" Helga said with an angelic smile. Arnold had a bad feeling about this, but nodded a slow yes. Before he knew it Helga stood up and ripped the covers from his bed under him. Amazingly, she pulled it so fast he didn't fall off, like the tablecloth trick. She threw the comforter over him. "Keep under that!" she snapped. He did so. Helga then took off her shirt, her back was to Arnold, but still shocked him.

"What are you doing?!" Arnold said. Helga gave him an angry 'hush' signal and then wrapped the sheet from the bedding around her self. Arnold watch as she kicked out her PJ bottoms from under the sheet. His mind was racing in excitement and fear.

"Okay then!" Helga said. She finally let her hair out of it's ponytail and messed it up with one of her hands, the other hand was clutching to the sheet for dear life. No way was she going to give Arnold a free show of her parading around in only her panties. She then made her way to the door.

Lila smiled as she heard the lock snap and the doorknob turn. Arnold was always a sucker, sweet, but a sucker. The door opened and Lila's jaw almost hit the ground. There in front of her stood a beautiful blond girl wrapped only in a sheet, her hair a mess, and a wicked smile on her face. 

"Criminey Lila, can't you take a hint when somebody tells you they are busy?" Helga said and let out light chuckle. Lila was lost for words, but managed to choke out a few.

"Who are y..yo…you!?" Lila said and looked to see Arnold in the bed. She couldn't tell if he was undressed or not, he had the covers up to his chin. The girl in front of her leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms.

"I always knew you were a little slow, but I thought it was obvious who I am. I am Arnold's new and improved girlfriend. But I think you will remember as Helga G. Pataki." Helga said, her voice had spilled into it's sarcastic tone. Lila nearly fell down the stairs after hearing her name.

"HELGA?" Lila screamed. She couldn't believe Helga the bully was now a blond bombshell. But she could see the attitude shining through. Helga raised one of her arms and grabbed the door.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know, you can't believe how I have grown, blah blah blah. But as you see I am very busy with Arnold and can't be held up any longer. Goodbye!" Helga said and with that she slammed the door in Lila's face. She had waited years to do that, it felt better then she imagined. Lila was still standing there for a minute trying to figure out what happened before she walked back down the stairs. Helga had been listening and waiting for her to leave before she spoke.

"WE DID IT!" Helga said and jumped over to the bed where Arnold lay. He had covered his head with the covers. She sighed, figuring he was mad or sad about what happen to Lila. "Arnold, it's okay, it's better this way, she would have hurt you again, you did the right thing, now come out of there."

"No!" Arnold replied and pulled the cover tighter around his head. Helga growled.

"Come on Arnold, she is not even that good looking anymore!" Helga said yelling into the covers. 

"It's not Lila!" Arnold replied and scooted away. Helga got puzzled and angry. She grabbed the cover rim and yanked it from Arnold's grasp. She then could see why he was hiding his face. He was as red as a tomato in a blush. His entire face and even ears were bright red with embarrassment. Helga laughed. "Why Arnold! What seems to be the problem!?"

"Helga that's not funny! Now put your PJs back on before someone else come to the door!" Arnold said. 

'Oh this is too funny. Arnold here must be the same as me, even worse. Now do I be nice and do as he says or do I be good ole' evil Helga?' Helga thought to herself and snickered. Now that Arnold knew that she really liked him, there was really now way of teasing him by taunts or insults. So this could be fun. "Arnold!" Helga cried out and set into a set of fake tears, "How could you!? Here I am baring myself to you and no other man, and you reject me!" She started up a set of fake sobs and threw herself down on the bed beside him.

"Helga! That's not it!" Arnold stammered and turned to face her. His heart stopped. If it wasn't enough to kissing Helga on his bed, now she was almost completely naked with only a sheet wrapped around her. The sheet he would be sleeping with tonight, his mind was lost in the thought. He knew to handle the situation, he would have to calm her down quickly. He wrapped one arm around her crying form and then used the other one to wipe away her hair. She was so beautiful, even crying.

"Oh Arnold, why am I never good enough!?" Helga burst out and then threw her arms around Arnold's shoulders. He chocked up. 

'Okay. Helga in a sheet laying on you bed with you and clinging to you. What the hell am I suppose to do?' Arnold thought to himself. Sure he liked the turn of events, but this was way too fast. He needed a way out before he let himself get in too far. Suddenly he heard his savior. His phone rang.

"Phone!" Arnold yelled and dived over Helga to get it. In the process he fell off the bed and took Helga with him. He pulled himself up from the floor and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald's voice called out on the other end. " I just had the weirdest thing happen to me and I got something I got to show you! I am on my cell in the car, I'll be over there in a minute okay?" Arnold almost gagged on his own spit trying to say 'no', but nothing would come out. All Gerald could hear is choking noises and assumed Arnold was being funny again. "Alright, man, well I'll be over in a second, you live on till then man! Bye!"

"SHIT!" Arnold yelled out. Sure, he had wanted Helga to put her clothes back on, but he didn't want to end the night quite yet. He turned to she her laying in a mess of covers on the floor near his bed. "Helga! Gerald invited himself over, you got to get dressed!"

No answer from Helga. Arnold crawled over and poked her. She only let out a groan and went rolled over a bit more. 

"Helga, no time to play around, you got to get dressed now!" Arnold said. He rolled Helga over. 

"Oh look at all the birdies!" Helga said with her eyes rolled back and a huge bump on her head. She hit the nightstand on the way off the bed. She fluttered her eyes for a second before they closed and she went limp. Arnold tensed up.

"Helga come one! This is no time to pass out!" Arnold yelled at her in a nervous voice, but she was out. He began to panic, what was he going to do!? Then he heard the one thing he didn't want to hear. Through his open skylight he heard Gerald's might SUV pull up. "CRAP!"

'Okay okay Arnold, calm down.' Arnold thought to himself, 'You have to get Helga dressed. But she isn't awake, so you have to dressed her before Gerald comes up the stairs, but how am I am going to explain her being in here to Gerald? And I can't hide her somewhere, she'll wake up and stumble out. That would be even worse! What am I am going to do?!'

A knock at the door. "HEY ARNOLD OPEN UP MAN!"

To be continued…….mw ha ha hah hah hah

Okay, I like getting reviews so give me a lot!


	6. Don't say what I can't bare to hear

Chapter 6

Blah blah blah, I don't own anyone from Hey Arnold, I just change them to fit my fancies.

Okay working on the picture thing, it seems Yahoo has many restrictions on it's attachments, so I have to adjust it till it works, then everyone will get there look at my crappy scanning job.

Alright, it seems our little wholesome Arnold is in a jam. He has to some how hold of Gerald, while getting Helga's clothes on, while respecting her privacy, and not getting caught, poor Arnold……

Note: Arnold and his fainting thing I figure would happen since he gets extremely goofy around girls he likes. ^_^

"GERALD HOLD ON!" Arnold said and gathered Helga and the blankets into his arms, being careful not to let anything slip. It was wrong to look at Helga while she was passed out he thought to himself and kept his eyes up. Well, keeping his eyes up wasn't the best idea, because as his bad luck would have it like it was going so far, he tripped on one of the dangling blankets and tumbled across his floor with Helga. He landed on top of her, tangled up in the blankets. He groaned and heard the door open.

Gerald heard a large crash and thud inside the room. Taking this as a bad sign of trouble, he opened the door to help Arnold. His eyes set upon the sight of Arnold entangled in his blankets and groaning. 'Weird but not to weird.', Gerald thought to himself. Then he heard a slight female groan and the blankets moved to reveal Helga. Helga without a top on.  Arnold slowly turned and looked at Gerald. Gerald could only think of one thing to say. 

"You're a bold kid Arnold." Gerald said and closed the door and left to go home. He would have a hard time sorting all these things he just saw out in his head. He didn't know if he should tell Phoebe or not. He would ask Arnold about it in the morning.

Arnold lied there shocked. What the hell just happen? Within the course of an hour he went from thinking about a kiss he nearly had, to being caught wrapped on in blankets with Helga naked by Gerald. And still all he got was a kiss. He sighed and looked down at Helga. She was still out and still not decent.

"You know what Helga, I still don't get you." Arnold said with a smile. He removed himself from the mess and sat down to think of what to do next. "Well first things first, let's get some clothes on you."

Arnold walked over and picked up her clothes. He remembered how closely the tank top had fit to her body. That would mean he couldn't just slide her into it, he would have to pull it on, which meant brushing against her soft skin, which meant temptations, which meant he wouldn't do it. He figured he would just slide one of his baggy sleep t-shirts on her and that would do. He picked up her PJs and tossed them down the laundry shot. He heard a slight clanking noises in there as they went down to the laundry room, but thought nothing of it and got a shirt out of his dresser. 

"Okay Arnold, just remember, if you do see something, don't stare, it wouldn't be right with her asleep." He told himself. He put the shirt over her head and once her head was threw the hole, quickly pulled it down the rest of the way. Then ever so carefully reached into the sleeves and pulled out her arms. He sighed, okay hard part over. Another knock came at his door. He gaped and covered Helga with the blankets so none of her showed.

"Who is it?" Arnold called out.

"It's me Short man, just wanted to tell ya I took your job since you forgot and already locked up downstairs and in the basement." Grandpa said through the door. It was Arnold's job now to lock all the doors on the first floor and in the basement at night, to prevent theft from the outside and from most of the tenets. Every night he would take Grandpa's keys and make sure no one was in the basement or the parlor, then lock them and give the keys back to Grandpa, just one of the ways he earned his handyman fee.

"Okay thanks Grandpa." Arnold said and was relieved it was only that.

"No problem Arnold, sweet dreams." Grandpa said and then made his way down the stairs to his room. 

"Okay, this has to be the weirdest day ever. First I meet Helga again and she is really cool, well I guess she was always cool and I just didn't notice, but anyways, then Helga moves in to my house, then we almost kiss, then we do kiss, then she tells me she's always liked me. And that was all great, then all of a sudden all the bad luck happens with Lila coming back and the Gerald seeing that wasn't really what he is thinking. So really good luck and then really bad luck." Arnold thought aloud. He signed and shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Well, at least it's all over for tonight."

He picked up Helga in his arms and made his way out of his room to her door. He bent down a little and twisted the door knob. It wouldn't budge. Locked.

"Locked? How the hell?" Arnold asked himself and then the thought came back to him. The clanking in the laundry shoot was her key; it must have been in the pants! "shit!"

"Uhhh, huh?" Helga groaned from Arnold's arms. She opened her eyes to see only darkness. She felt herself being held and her head resting on somebody's chest. She realized the smell of Arnold's fabric softener, sounds stupid, but he seems to use the same brand ever since elementary school and she loved it. She could hear Arnold's heart beating and she sighed. 

"Helga? You awake now?" Arnold whispered. She nodded and he slowly let her down onto her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine." Helga said. She noticed she was wearing something of Arnold's, her whole body started to tingle. 

"I got some bad news. I put your clothes in the laundry shoot and the key to your room was in there still." Arnold said. Helga smacked her head.

"Shit Arnold! Why did you do that? Why didn't you leave them there for me or better yet put them back on me?" Helga said and crossed her arms.

"Well they were too tight to put back on you and don't get mad at me, you should have put them on yourself, but you were too busy prancing around in a sheet!" Arnold snapped back her. Helga grew furious but then went into auto-cool mode and calmed herself.

"Hmph, you think that was real? I was only joking Arnoldo! You think I would actually let you see me like that?" Helga said and started to go into her tough girl frame of mind.

"You were joking? Do you know how much trouble you got us in?! Gerald walked in before I could get you decent!" Arnold whispered furiously back, he would have yelled it if they weren't in the hallway this late at night. Helga swirled around on her heels and shoved her face right into Arnold's.

"What did you say?" Helga growled. "I hope you didn't just say you let Gerald in when I was out for the count and naked!"

"Well if you had put your clothes on in the first place." Arnold barked back.

"Well I would have if you hadn't knocked me out by diving for the phone!" Helga said. She was so angry right now she could punch something, but seeing as only Arnold was there, she decided to bottle it up. She looked at Arnold, he also looked exasperated. She huffed and decided to just end it for tonight. "Okay Okay, let's just go down and get my key." She started down the hall toward the stairs.

"We can't." Arnold said. Helga turned and walked back to him.

"And why the hell not?" Helga inquired in her steamed-but-trying-to-control-it voice.

"Because the door to the basement is locked and Grandpa has the key." Arnold said. He sensed Helga's response and kept going. "And no, we can not wake him up to get it, he'll ask why and then we'll have to explain ourselves."

"Okay then football head, then what do we do. I am sure as hell not sleeping on the floor or a couch!" Helga demanded.

"Well come back up to my room. You can take my bed and I'll take my couch." Arnold said. He staggered up the stairs. He was tired and hurt. Things seem to be going good with Helga now they were fighting like they use to. He looked back at her as he opened his door and the light shone down on her. She looked just like she use too. Trademark scowl and crossed arms. He let her pass first into the room and then walked in behind her. 

"Hmph, looks like I have to remake the bed to be able to sleep in it." Helga said with a bitter sarcastic tone. She started to gather all the blankets off the floor. Arnold frowned. 

'Why is Helga going back to being a total bitch toward me?' Arnold asked himself. Then something dawned on him. Even when Helga use to be mean to him, she still liked him a lot according to her. That she just has problems showing affection. Arnold smiled started to smile again and walked over to Helga. She was grumbling as she knelt, tried to sort out the mess of blankets on the floor. He knelt down beside her and started to help.

"What do you think you are doing Bucko? I can handle it myself." Helga said, keeping her eyes on the pile of covers. She looked up for a second to see Arnold looking at her with a sweet smile on his face. Inside her heart melted, he was just so damn cute. But she kept up her angry outside. "What are you smiling at?"

"You. You are just so adorable when you get all upset." Arnold said and then went back to folding a sheet nonchalantly. Helga just sat there staring at him.

'Did he just say I looked adorable?' she asked herself in her head. She continued to stare at him in amazement, eyes glued to him and her mouth slightly opened in shock. He turned again to her when he had finished sorting the mess. 

"See, you even look cute when your mouth is hanging open a little like that." Arnold said. He then leaned in and gave her a small kiss. At first Helga remained in shock over the sudden change in attitude, but slowly she came to and began to kiss back. It was just as sweet as the first time. Arnold moved in closer and took her into his arms.

'She is so warm, and she still has that scent of apples.' Arnold thought to himself. One of his hands wondered and started to run through her hair. It was so soft. Slowly they stopped kissing and Arnold just held Helga close to him.

"Arnold….I" Helga started to say but he just lightly patted her back and she went back to relaxing in his arms. He looked up at the clock, it was nearly midnight, they had to be up in six hours.

"We better get some sleep." Arnold said to Helga and she nodded to him. They stood up and Arnold carried the blankets over to the bed and set them up again. After that Helga climbed in and made herself comfy. She giggled when Arnold tucked her in, she really had never had anyone tuck her in so for some reason she found it funny that Arnold was doing it.

"Good night Helga." Arnold said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Night Football Head." Helga said with a smirk and rolled over to go to sleep. Arnold let out a chuckle and walked over to clear his couch.

Okay that's it for this chapter. I just saw Davy Jones on Hey Arnold this morning. Life is good. Review please!


	7. Morning After

Chapter 7

I own nothing in this story, except the bad plot line and the poor grammar. So Hey Arnold belongs to Nick and all those evil assholes, which won't play Hey Arnold as much as the play all those retarded shows damn it. Sorry getting bitter Helga mode.

Okay, so the first day is finally over, hurray! But it seems it is going to be a little weird going to school tomorrow 

Helga woke to the morning sun just breaking over the rim of the skylight and shinning down on her. She groaned and rolled over. Arnold smiling face was right there. She screamed and jumped out of the bed and into wall shelf behind her.

"Criminey Arnold!!!!! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Helga said rubbing her head. He laughed.

"I was going to wake you up, but you look so cute when you sleep, I didn't want to disturb you." Arnold said. Helga sighed.

"Well just to warn you I am not a morning person so just save the mushy stuff till I am fully awake." Helga mumbled. Arnold took this as good sound advice and reached into his pocket and pulled out her key. He had went down first thing in the morning to unlock everything and got it for her.

"Thanks.." Helga mumbled and made her way down the stairs. Arnold sighed, she really wasn't a morning person. He shook it off and went on to get ready.

Arnold normally took the bus to school seeing as he hadn't yet got his license and Gerald took forever getting ready in the morning. He thought maybe this morning Helga could give him a ride on her bike. It look like it might be able it fit an extra person. As he made his way down the stairs to find her hopefully eating breakfast, he heard the sound of a motorcycle taking off down the street. He ran down to the front door and saw through the small window Helga's bike ripping off down the street.

"Huh? She didn't even say goodbye……" Arnold said and slumped against the door. "Why would she just go?"

Grandpa walked into the hall holding the morning paper and took a look at Arnold on the floor leaning on the front door.

"Hey Arnold, what's the matter? You better get going before you miss the bus, getting kind of late." Grandpa said. Arnold sighed and started to get up. Grandpa looked him over and seemed to be examining something, it made Arnold kind of uneasy.

"Is something wrong Grandpa?" Arnold asked. 

"You are having more girl troubles aren't ya shortman?" Grandpa said, Arnold's eyes bugged out. 

"How did you know?" Arnold said. Grandpa laughed.

"Oh Arnold, I might be crazy as a hatter, but ain't blind. I saw you looking out the window at the new tenet. She's cute huh?" Grandpa said. " And her name sounds so familiar."

"Grandpa, that's Helga from PS118. You know the girl who always picked on me. Bob Pataiki's daughter." Arnold said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"You mean that nasty looking girl with the one eyebrow?! That's her?! Well if that's not an ugly duckling story if I ever seen one." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa! She wasn't that bad back then. Anyways I better get on my way." Arnold said and made his way out the front door. Grandpa was left to ponder the mystery of Helga. Arnold got on the bus. He seated himself by the window near the back. Looking out it his neighborhood had changed. It had more apartments and a little corner market every few blocks. It seem to grow with Arnold, from the humble place to raise kids to a place where teenagers hung out on the street corners to all hours of the night. Not like crime or anything went up, it just wasn't the place where you would want your 8 year old to walk alone. He was pulling close to his stop at the High School and pulled the cord. The bus slowed and he step off into the waves of teens socializing and walking toward the school.

"Arnold?" a voice called. Arnold turned to see Gerald. He was hoping he didn't have to see him till third period when they had GYM together, but now was a good as time as ever.

"Hey Gerald, what's up?" Arnold said nervously. He knew he was going to be under interrogation soon. Gerald smiled.

"I should be asking you that! I mean, I am sorry for being rude and busting in like that, but you gotta tell me what's up with you two?" Gerald said and put his arm around his buddy. "Come on just whisper in my ear what happen."

"Well, it's not what it look like first off. Helga was just helping me with a problem." Arnold said. Gerald laughed.

"I can see when virginity is a problem." Gerald chuckled out. Arnold sighed.

"No, it all happened that Helga and I were hanging out and Lila knocked on the door. I didn't want to talk to her, so to get her to go away Helga got dressed up in only the sheet to make Lila think I moved on. Then I knocked Helga down when I went for the phone when you called and what you saw was me trying to cover her up." Arnold said. All of this was the truth, just left out key things like kissing and admitting love. Gerald looked at him for a second.

"So Helga stripped down to nothing to scare off Lila and there is nothing else?" Gerald said. Arnold nodded.

"Well then, I am going to have to have Helga and Lila over at my house then." Gerald said jokingly and Arnold laughed and nudged him off with an elbow to the gut playfully. Gerlad looked up. "Talking about lil' Miss Strip Tease, there she with Phoebe."

Arnold looked up on the front steps, there was Helga sure enough. Her hair in the same braid style as yesterday. This time wearing a pair of tight faded flares and a pink lacey vintage tank top. She had that kind of modern hippie look going on, very cute on her. Arnold's face formed that goofy smile and Gerald took notice.

"So man, did you see anything last night while she was pulling that stunt?" Gerald asked and Arnold got a nervous look on his face.

"What kind of question is that?" Arnold said and avoided eye contact. 

"Well, the way you are looking at her it seems something else happened last night that you aren't telling me. You are getting the same smile I get when I see Phoebe the next day." Gerald said. Arnold sighed and admitted defeat. Keeping a secret from your best friend of 11 years is like trying to beat a lie-detector test.

"Okay okay. We kissed." Arnold said with a blush burning across his face.

"Alright, before or after what I saw?" Gerald asked. 

"Both" Arnold said. He glanced at Helga. She was blushing as well and Phoebe seem to be laying the questions on her. At least he wasn't alone.

"Really now? And who's bed did she sleep in last night?" Gerald asked. Arnold chocked up.

"Mine, but not how you think. She got locked out of her room." Arnold said and looked Gerald right in the face, to make sure he knew it wasn't a lie.

"Don't you have a master key in the kitchen drawer? Remember we had to use it when Sid locked himself in the linen closet at the party that one time." Gerald said. Arnold froze up. He completely forgot about that last night. Gerald wouldn't believe that.

"I don't know what I was thinking Gerald. I mean, I don't want to go to fast or anything. But she is amazing. She always has been, she just needed to open up. She is so different then the other girls. She doesn't try to get my attention by the normal methods." Arnold said and stared at Helga.

"Ma, I thought you two were fooling around. It sounds to me you are in love." Gerald said. Arnold's eyes bugged out.

"I love Helga?" Arnold asked himself.

"Oh my gosh Helga? I can't believe you really took off your clothes like that, even for a stunt." Phoebe said and giggled. Helga huffed and started to walk into the school.

"I am going to go get a soda in the cafeteria, see ya." Helga said. 

"Wait Helga. Arnold is right over there and has already appeared to have spotted you." Phoebe said. Helga turned a bit.

"Phoebe, I'll see him in history and I'll see you next in English." Helga walked away into the busy student flock. She didn't want to see Arnold right now. 

'What is the matter with you? You finally have Arnold and you don't want to see him the next day. What is wrong with this picture?' Helga asked herself. The rest of the morning seem to fly by and soon she found herself in her seat in history, asking the same questions over and over in her head. She grunted and banged her head on the table.

"I am going to start to think you don't like me if you re banging your head every time I walk in. " Arnold voice broke her steady rhythm. She looked up. He had a nervous smile on his face. He sat down next to her.

"Maybe I just like giving myself a headache." Helga said sarcastically and avoided looking at him. Arnold laughed. This surprised her since she meant it to sound rude, not a joke. "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Arnold said. "It's just funny knowing now that you like me that every time you do this it's just your way of flirting." Helga's jaw dropped open.

"You think this is flirting?" Helga said intensely. Arnold's laughing stopped and he got a fear into him.

"Isn't it?" he asked. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Gawd, what goes through your head I will never know football head. If I was shooting a spitball at you or calling you names I would be flirting." Helga said, "But this is me actually in a bad mood."

"You called me Football Head." Arnold said with a smirk on his face. Helga turned to smack him for being a wiseass, but she couldn't help but start laughing.

"That's the problem with you Arnold, I can't get mad at you when you are being so damn nice and funny." Helga said. Arnold relaxed.

"So what was bugging you before?" Arnold asked. Helga sighed and took a breath.

"I am not really sure. I am kind of confused right now after last night and I am trying to work it out." Helga said. 

"I know what you mean." Arnold said. Helga looked to him. "I mean, I really like you and I really like what happened. But I am unsure what to do from here. I don't know if we should start seeing each other just because of one night."

"Right……." Helga said. She felt some what torn, she felt it was moving a little fast for her just being back in for one day. But there was a strong attraction neither could deny. "What about two nights?"

"Huh?" Arnold questioned. Helga swallowed her fear and prepared her confident side to speak.

"Well, what I am trying to say here is what if something happens again tonight. Wouldn't you call that a sign or indication that something is between us?" Helga said. Arnold thought for a minute. For one night to get carried away would be one thing, but if a second day happened, then it wasn't just a miscalculation.

"I guess if something happened again then it would something we should try." Arnold said. Helga smiled.

"Okay then, I guess we will see." Helga said and they sat there silent the rest of the class, listening to the boring lecture. Arnold kept stealing looks out of the side of his eye at Helga. 

'Should I try to make something happen? Or should I leave it to her. I mean she totally ditched me this morning, but then she wasn't much of a morning person. Gawd, why can't be getting a girlfriend ever be simple.' Arnold pondered. The bell finally rung to end the class.

"Hey Arnold?" Helga said as they walked to the door. Arnold turned.

"Yeah?" Arnold said. Helga looked uneasy, but continued.

"Wanna ride home on my bike?" Helga asked.

"Sure." Arnold said with a huge smile. He loved motorcycles. And Helga.

End of Chapter 7

Okay BONUS! My favorite band Unwritten law has this song called "You're My Angel" and it reminds me of Helga's feeling for Arnold! So I thought I would end this chapter with the lyrics! I don't own these lyrics, Unwritten law does.

looking into your eyes   
i see all i want to be   
i don't want it to end   
if i could only put to words the way   
i see you   
i only know i have an angel with me now   
  
and when i fall asleep   
you're all that i see   
you're in my thoughts   
and all of my prayers   
i wish i could be   
all that you mean to me   
  
my angel without wings   
my angel   
  
i wish you could see   
all that you mean me   
but i can never find the words   
to tell you   
  
and when i fall asleep   
you're all that i see   
you're in my thoughts   
and all of my prayers   
i wish i could be   
all that you mean to me   
and when i fall asleep   
you're all that i see   
you're in my thoughts   
and all of my prayers   
i wish i could be   
all that you mean to me   
my angel without wings


	8. Look what you do

Chapter 8

I don't own Hey Arnold characters, because they are real people and really live in New York! ***insane grin***

Last time Helga and Arnold were being shy and careful about how they handle their feelings for each other. 

Arnold sat fidgeting at the lunchroom table. Gerald looked up from his protein shake and salad, he always ate this to keep him in good shape for sports. Arnold hadn't touched his nachos he had bought. 

"Something up Arnold man?" Gerald said and snagged a nacho from Arnold.

"Well, it's Helga." Arnold said. Gerald laughed.

"I figured as much, Phoebe and her ran off with something important to talk about. Is something going on?" Gerald asked. Arnold nodded and started to eat some of the nachos. "Something good or bad."

"Not quite sure. We aren't sure if last night was just a thing or _some_thing." Arnold spoke as he looked around the lunchroom hoping to catch a glance of her maybe somewhere. "So we said if something happened tonight then it's really _some_thing."

"Damn Arnold, this is more confusing then that Lila 'like-like you' crap that went on for years. Why can't you just go for it? Hey if it's not true love, at least you two can have fun dating for awhile. Not everyone finds their soul mate right off the bat." Gerald said, Arnold gave a chuckle.

"Are you and Phoebe soul mates?" Arnold asked and raised an eyebrow. Gerald got a smug look on his face.

"Of course we are, I am the great Gerald. I always get my way." Gerald said with a snicker. Arnold and him then burst into hysterics. When they stop laughing Gerald leaned over toward Arnold and whispered. "What you need to do man is if Helga says she loves you and you obviously feel the same, make it happen tonight."

"Make _it_ happen?" Arnold swallowed hard and looked at the perverted grin on Gerald's face.

"Don't tell me you didn't want her last night when she was in that sheet regardless if it was a joke or not. I mean if she is willing…" Gerald said. He reached into a small pocket on the inside of his gym bad and palmed something then slid it over to Arnold's hand.

"What's this?" Arnold asked.

"Take a look man." Gerald said and leaned back. Arnold looked under his hand. His eyes bugged out and he started to blush.

"Gerald, what the hell?" Arnold said and started to push it back. "Helga isn't like that."

"Trust me, Helga is like that she likes you. Just take it man, if the occasion arises, you have to have protection, that's the guy's job." Gerald said and smiled. "Plus Arnold, you need some, you are too up tight."

"Thanks Gerald." Arnold said with a small laugh. 

"No Problem man! Ever need love advice, you just come to Gerald!" he said and looked over to see the rest of the guys coming over.

"Let's keep the Helga thing between you and me okay?" Arnold said. They slapped hands and then did the little finger handshake deal. "By the way, I never found out what you had to show me that you came over to last night?"

"Oh, I went and got my car's seats redone, now all the headrest have the number 33 on them." Gerald said. Arnold rolled his eyes, Gerald could be really be very vain at times.

"Helga! You have to make a move!" Phoebe said as they strolled the path along the large grass courtyard at the back of the school. "You have waited years for Arnold, now it is all in your hands."

"I know Pheebs, you think I don't know? I mean, I had the courage to do that stuff last night, but what am I suppose to do tonight?" Helga said and kicked a small rock as hard as she could. It flew through a crowd of students and managed to find Eugene's head. Helga frowned, he was still a jinx.

"Well, do you have anything, well to say, sexy in your wardrobe?" Phoebe asked. Helga looked down at her pink lace top, it was about the sexiest thing she owned, and it wasn't even low cut.

"Not really, I buy stuff that looks cute, not trashy." Helga said, "I couldn't stand to be one of those girls who walk around with skin tight jeans and their chest hanging out their tops, reminds me too much of kids back there in California." 

"Well, why not drop Arnold off at the boarding house after school and we'll go shopping for something." Phoebe asked. 

"No Phoebe, I want Arnold to like me for me. Remember that time I dressed up like Lila to impress him? I don't want to be something I am not." Helga said. "I am Helga G Pataiki, I never got where I was being someone else."

"What about the whole Cecille thing?" Phoebe said. Helga growled.

"Okay, I will tell him about that." Helga said and groaned as the bell rung to end lunch. The rest of the school day went by slowly for Helga. She had been getting weird looks from Rhonda, an eerie smile. But she shook it off and continued to watch the clock.

Arnold glanced up from his French book at the clock again, two minutes to go. He started to pack his stuff up. He looked over at Phoebe, who kept giggling every time he tried to talk to her. It was clear she knew what happen last night and knew something else for that matter, since she wished good luck tonight. She looked back at him and started to giggle again. Arnold just picked up his bag as the bell rung to let school out. 

Helga was leaning on her bike. She was nervous; this would be the first time she would ride with someone with her. She had to practice it in motorcycle school, but no one had ever been on her bike with her beside the dummy she practiced with at class. She saw Arnold walking out of the school. She put waved to him as he walked up.

"Hey Helga!" Arnold said. She started to smile and got on the bike. Arnold stopped and took a look. There wasn't that much room for him on the bike, so that meant he would have to be awful close to her. He climbed on behind her, he was right, very close. 

"There are no handles so you are going to just have to hold on to me." Helga said. She can't believe this, Arnold would be clinging to her, the wind whipping through their hair, and they would be alone. 

Arnold gulped. "Hold on to you? Umm, Where?"

"My head, you idiot! Where do you think? You've ridden on a motorcycle before; you know how it works, around my waist. Like this!" Helga grabbed Arnold's arms around her waist. 

Arnold held on as the bike pulled out of the parking lot. Helga's hair brushed against his face. It had that great scent in it still. As his arms held her he could feel that she most work out a lot, her abs were as hard as rocks. His hand accidentally rubbed them a little too much because Helga took notice.

"Hey, it's not a smart idea to tickle someone driving you on a motorcycle, Football Head." Helga said laughing a bit. Arnold laughed and refrained from letting his hands wandering.

'How do I feel about Helga? She is absolutely amazing now that she let her shields down. But I kind of like it when she is feisty, nice change from all the other girls who were so concerned with popularity and social status. I mean, she is kind of like me now, outsider from the sports and clubs.' Arnold thought.

'How do I feel about Arnold? He has hardly changed since I left him, except the fact no one really looks up to him as much as they use too. He seems interested back. But what if we get together and it's nothing like the dreams? What if I see him for real and I lose that perfect image of him?" Helga thought and pulled the side into the side street near the boarding house. She stopped the engine and sat there for a moment. About a minute passed and neither her nor Arnold had moved an inch. His arms still wrapped around her. Of course neither of them noticed this because they were so deep in thought.

Helga snapped back and realized they had been sitting there for about 5 minutes. "Arnold, the bike stopped."

"Oh it did?" Arnold said with a flush of embarrassment and released Helga from his arms. They got off the bike and Helga threw a cover over it. They walk silently to the front door. 

Helga's mind was racing. Memories flooded back of all of forth grade and how Arnold was the only boy who was ever interested in learning about her true side, though he only found it recently. How all the other boys in her life either feared her or tried to take advantage of her. 'Helga, this is your only chance to make yourself happy. To be with someone who will actually love you for you, not because you are Olga's little sister.'

Arnold opened the front door and held it open for Helga. They walked into the main hallway. 

"Hey Helga, you okay?" Arnold asked as Helga had a blank expression on her face. She shook her head and blinked a bit to regain herself. Her eyes meet his.

"Arnold, do you want there to be _something_ between us tonight?" Helga said. Arnold was shocked that she was so forward, but what else would Helga be?

"Well, I mean, I am not sure. I mean I really like you. And I would like there be something more. But I am unsure, seems really fast." Arnold said. Helga smiled and leaned in toward him.

"So do you like me, or like-like me?" she said in a sweet imitating voice of Lila. Arnold snickered at this. 

"Oh I ever so much like-like you Helga!" Arnold said batting his eyelashes. He laughed a bit and looked up expecting to see Helga laughing, but she had a dumb founded look on her face. 

"You like-like me?" Helga said blushing and looking down at her feet shyly. Arnold panicked. He didn't know what to say. Should he say what he felt? Helga said she loved him last night. He was pretty sure he felt the same way.

"Well, I mean, last night after you said you loved me, I started thinking and……" Arnold said. Their eyes caught each others and the conversation stopped. It was one of those moments where staring into someone else eyes seems like something you could do forever.

"And?" Helga broke the silence. Arnold put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her closer.

Arnold begun, "Helga, I lov…." 

"ARNOLD! IS THAT YOU!? I HAVE CHORES!" Grandpa called from inside the kitchen. Arnold scowled and turned toward the kitchen and yelled back.

"NOT NOW GRANDPA! I'LL DO IT IN A FEW MINUTES!" Arnold yelled back. Normally he would be happy to help Grandpa, but lately he had really bad timing in asking for favors.

"Sorry Shortman, it needs to be now, I got angry tenets and broken water pipes!" Grandpa said. He was coming into the room. Arnold and Helga quickly put some distance between them before Grandpa could see. He was soaked head to toe, obviously he already tried to fix the broken pipe.  "Not that big of a job, you'll be done by dinner."

"Alright Grandpa." Arnold said. He glanced over his shoulder at Helga, who was already making her way up the stairs. He really hoped he hadn't missed his window of opportunity. He started his long walk down to the basement to fix the pipes.

A few hours later, Arnold laid on his bed, dead still, been that way for about an hour. Every muscle in his body was tight. He had worked for three hours on those damn leaks and breaks. Finally he fixed them all. Since then he came up to his room and flopped down on his bed. Too weak to even get himself down to the dinner table. He would be sleepy, if his arms didn't hurt so much to keep him awake. A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Arnold shouted, not even lifting his head.

"It's me." A sweet angelic voice called from behind the door. Helga.

"Oh come on in." Arnold said. Still not moving from the bed as Helga walked in. 

"Oh man, you like your dead." Helga said. "All you need is your tongue hanging out."

Arnold laughed and turned to face her. She was carrying two bags. One looked like to be a take out bag from a restaurant and the other was a little brown bag from grocery store.

"What's in the bags?" Arnold asked. Helga smiled.

"Just some stuff I went and picked up for you." Helga said and placed the bags down. Arnold sat up a little.

"You bought me something?" Arnold asked. 

"Yeah, well I saw you walking up here an hour ago looking like something the cat dragged in, so I figured I would reward my handyman for giving me running water." Helga said. She reached into the brown bag and pulled out a bottle with Chinese writing on it. "This is some herbal medicine I used a lot in Kung Fu, works great on sore muscles and bruises. I found it at the little Chinese corner market few blocks down."

Helga opened the bottle. A strong sent of herbs filled the air, Arnold gagged a bit. Helga just laughed at this. It wasn't a bad smell, kind of smelled like soy sauce and herbs really. But it was just overwhelming strong smell.

"Don't tell me I have to drink that!" Arnold said. Helga laughed.

"No! You rub it on your muscles were it hurts and it loosens them. Now where does it hurt?" Helga asked.

"My arms, shoulders, and back mostly." Arnold said. Helga poured some of the liquid into her hands and rub it around a bit.

"Okay take off your shirt." Helga said. Arnold coughed a bit in shock and looked at her with bugged out eyes. She looked up and caught this expression. "Damn it Arnold, I am not some pervert trying to get my jollies! I am trying to help you now take off your damn shirt!"

"Okay." Arnold said and took it off. Even though she said she wasn't trying to be a pervert, Helga couldn't help but look. He wasn't buff, but he was tight. He had six pack and all. He then spun around on his bed so his back was facing her. She started to rub in the medicine. Within a few minutes of rubbing it up and down his arms and back, Arnold felt at least 75% better. Not to mention Helga rubbing him made him feel better in other ways.

"Feel better?" Helga asked. She was in a blissful state, she just got to rub Arnold for a good solid five minutes. She had sort of a devilish smile on her face.

"A lot better!" Arnold said and turned to face her again. She had brought a wet washcloth to wipe her hands of with and then started to remove plastic take out box from a restaurant. "Hey that smells good. What did you get us?" 

"French food." Helga said. Helga had bought it at the restaurant where she had pulled off the Cecile hoax. (For the love of God I can not remember the name of the restaurant and no one else on the net can either it seems-P.E.) Arnold recognized the logo of the bistro. 

"I know that place, didn't we go to dinner there with Phoebe and Gerald? You know when you won that prize for the essay?" Arnold said. 

"You remember that?" Helga asked. Arnold nodded as he bent down and picked up one of the dinners. Helga took a deep breath. "Did you ever eat there any other time?"

Arnold thought for a minute. He knew he ate there again, with his mystery girl, Cecile. He still thought of her off and on when ever he passed the restaurant. But should he tell Helga? He looked up at her. He could tell he waited to long because she was giving him a suspicious look.

"Nope!" Arnold said with a giant fake smile. Helga giggled.

"Not even on Valentines?" Helga asked. Arnold froze.

"How did you know that? Unless……." Arnold said and looked at Helga closely. Helga smiled. "You must know who Cecile really is?! Who is she? A friend? A cousin?"

Helga sat there nervously twitching. She raised her hand and smacked Arnold up side the head.

"You moron! I am Cecile!" she said and flip some of her hair over one of her eyes. Arnold gasped.

"Now way! That was you?" Arnold said. Helga nodded. Arnold looked at her closely. It was her, why he never noticed it, he was speechless. Helga got up leaned over and kiss him on the lips. He took her once again into his arms. Neither knew at this point that Helga would be spending another night in Arnold's bed………. 

Another cliffhanger, damn me! Mwha hah hah hah! The more reviews I get the more motivated I get, so if you want the next chapter soon…..


	9. Bittersweet Fate

Chapter 9

I don't own the Hey Arnold characters……..yet.

Helga felt at peace there in Arnold's arms. It was a feeling that she fit perfectly there and it was her appointed place in the world. Her mind numbed over with an ecstasy of being wanted and needed in this world. She never felt this way really, since her family only used her when they found her convenient. But now, a place to belong, to be loved. 

The kiss broke and they just stared into each others eyes for awhile. They soon untangled from each other.

"So you hungry?" Helga said, picking up her box of food. 

"Yeah, thanks for getting me this, ….Cecile." Arnold said with a snicker. Helga laughed in a light manner.

"I still can't believe you fell for that. I didn't have that great of a get up on to hide my true Helga-ness." She said. Arnold thought about it for a minute.

"Well, I look back on it now and it is really dumb I didn't know. Bt back then I didn't know you had a soft side, or at least hadn't confirmed it." Arnold said and took a few bites of the duck he had gotten. "I mean now, I know you are more then just a scowl and a mean right hook."

"Yeah and now I know you are more then just a goody-two-shoes." Helga said. Arnold sighed.

"I use to like to help everyone out with their problems like back in PS 118. But then everyone started getting problems I didn't know how to deal with. Like Gerald stopped coming to me for advice because I didn't know about girlfriend troubles. Everyone else grew up faster then I did, now they kind of see me as a wimpy or sensitive." Arnold said. He hadn't had it that easy in middle school and high school either.

"Well that's good, keeps you humble." Helga said. "I mean that's what I always what I liked about you Arnold, that you were sensitive to other people. I mean besides Phoebe, you were the only person who was really concerned about my feelings ."

"So you don't think I am a wimp?" Arnold asked. Helga laughed.

"Of course I think you are a wimp! But that's a good thing, better to be a wimp then a jerk." Helga said, thinking of men like her dad and other boys.

"Yeah and you are still a bully!" Arnold said. Helga mockingly shook her fist at Arnold. They went on talking about old times as the finished there dinner. Eventually the threw all the cartons away and laid on Arnold's bed just talking. Arnold's body was feeling great thanks to the herbal rub. He even let Helga use one his arms as a pillow as they laid there. Hours went by, till it was around 10:00 pm.

"Hey Helga, could you hang on a minute, I have to go lock up downstairs. Be right back, kay?" Arnold said.

"Sure. Whatever." Helga said and Arnold slipped his arm out from under her. She smiled as he walked out the door, this evening was going great, at this rate he'll want o be her boyfriend. She went into a fantasy of her and Arnold running down a beach hand in hand. It was rudely interrupted by the phone. With out thinking Helga got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Helga said. Then that when she realized that this wasn't here phone and she should have let it ring. But since every room in the boarding house had a different line, only Arnold's friends would call this number.

"Helga?" a female voice asked on the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?" Helga asked in a defensive voice, what girl would be calling Arnold at this time of night?

"It's Phoebe. I tried calling your line, you weren't there, so I figure I would try Arnold's room." Phoebe said. Helga blushed, she was caught. Then she heard a male voice in the background.

"I told you to call there first. I knew she would be up there." Gerald's voice could be heard. Helga growled, how was he so sure of himself?

"Well what did you need to tell me?" Helga asked. Phoebe giggled on the other end.

"Actually, we were trying to judge how you two were doing." Phoebe said. 

"We?" Helga asked suspiciously.

"Well Helga, it is a known fact that people tell everything to their best friend. And Arnold and Gerald are best friends." Phoebe said. Helga sighed, at this point everyone would know. "So how are things going, where is Arnold?"

"He had to go do something for the boarding house. And everything is going just fine with_out_ the use of sexy clothing or sex at all for that matter." Helga said, knowing just what they were trying to find out by calling.

"Well, that's great Helga, well Gerald and I are going over my place for a while. If anything happens, call me around 12." Phoebe said and the phone clicked off. What Gerald and Phoebe were going to be doing in that two hour span, Helga didn't want to even guess. She put down the phone, just as Arnold was walking in.

"Hey, who was that?" Arnold asked.

"Just Phoebe tracking my whereabouts, her and Gerald are scheming to make sure we get together." Helga said and walked back over to the bed and collapsed onto it. She was on her back looking right up through the skylight at the stars. Arnold walked over and laid right next to her on his side. Watching her.

"Well, I can tell you that they aren't the only one who are scheming." Arnold said and started to play with a strand of her hair.

"Who else?" Helga said and turned to see the look in Arnold's eyes. "Ohh, I see."

"Helga, I got cut off earlier, but I am going to say it now. And nothing is going to stop me. Helga, I love you!" Arnold said and leaned over on top of Helga and kissed her passionately. While still kissing her he reached over and grabbed his room remote and turned off the lights……..

(Author Note: Okay, insert Lemon scene here! Heh heh heh heh! Sorry I tried my hand at it and it was pretty lame, so I am just going to let you guys use your own kinky little minds to come up with it…..)

"HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!" The alarm clock rang out. Arnold groaned and rolled over and smacked it off the shelf. He fell back down into his bed. He felt a warm arm wrapped around his waist. He smiled and turned over to see Helga sleeping blissfully next to him. Her face was smiling in her sleep. She didn't smile often, so it was nice to see the expression frozen on her face. Just to make sure he remembered last night correctly, he lifted the sheets and took a look under them. Yup, that wasn't a dream.

"Helga, I swear nothing can ever come between us now." Arnold said in a soothing tone. Helga smile widen.

"You know you are kind of cute when you are not lecturing me on right and wrong." Helga said and opened her eyes. Arnold seemed a little shocked.

"How long you been awake?" Arnold said. Helga sat up and flipped her hair.

"Well since your dumb alarm clock woke me up." Helga said with a laugh. She reached over Arnold to the floor and picked up her clothes. Arnold sighed.

"It's not dumb, I made it myself." Arnold said as Helga slipped back into her jeans and shirt. He whimpered, this morning he really didn't want to have to leave the comfort as bed, or Helga. But he dragged himself to the edge of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweats off a near by chair and slipped them on. "Do we really have to go to school?"

"Wow, that's something I thought I would never hear from Saint Arnold!" Helga said and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it a crack. She peered out into the hallway, she could see Arnold's Grandpa standing into front of her door. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Arnold said walking over and taking a look. "Wonder what Grandpa is up to?"

The suddenly heard him speak.

"I swear she didn't leave the house. Arnold locked up last night after she went up stairs. So unless she crawled down a fire escape, then  I don't know why she isn't in here." Grandpa said to someone who was out of sight from their view.

"SHIT!" Helga muffled. "Who the hell is checking up on me? I thought Miriam said she wasn't coming till Friday?" Arnold was puzzled as well till a familiar voice cried out in the hallway.

"What a crock of shit! I should have known Miriam would put the girl in some place like this." Bob's voice filled the hallway. Helga clinched her fist. She had pin pointed her staying in California and her parent's divorce on Bob, since Miriam actually wrote her letters sometimes. Bob hadn't even attempted to talk to her since she left in the 6th grade.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Arnold asked. He was also pissed at Bob. When he went to the Pataiki house shortly after Helga left to ask for her new address, to write her a letter saying he was sorry. But Bob slammed the door in his face that day, and every other time he attempted.

"Well, when she gets her ass back here, give her this and tell her I'll be back later tonight." Bob said and shoved a letter into Phill's hands. With that he stormed off down the hall.

"Good for nothing Beeper Loser!" Grandpa murmured and slide the letter under Helga's door. He then left and went down the stairs. 

"What does Bob want now? Most likely scared off his other wife and is trying to bum a place to sleep." Helga said. Arnold and her walked down the stairs to her room.

"He seemed pretty upset. Wonder why?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I know Olga took mom's side in the whole divorce thing, so maybe he is trying to win me over. I know Miriam won't even take his phone calls." Helga said and unlocked her door and picked up the letter. "That's odd."

"What's wrong?" Arnold said. Helga showed him the letter's envelope.

"That's Miriam's hand writing, why would Bob be delivering it?" Helga opened it and took out the letter. Arnold backed off to give her privacy. Helga read on in silence.

"Helga,

            I am sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. I am just too embarrassed. Jacob left me yesterday. It appears he was just using me. He stole every cent I had out of my account. And now he disappeared. He dropped his kids off at his ex-wife's house. He told her he finally had the money to start his new life. I am now going to go live with my friend a few miles out in the suburbs, now I have no money to let you live there. Unfortunately, there is no room for you either. I went to your father hoping he could provide a home for you, but he is unwilling to support anything I spawned. So, I know it was wrong to bring you back just for a week, but you have to go back with Olga. She has that great job and so does her boyfriend. They already agreed to take you back. They seem to really miss you a lot, so much they already bought your plane ticket back, for tonight. Sorry for such short notice, but it's all for the best Helga. I guess with your looks, you were just meant to be a California girl. I am sorry I failed you once again Helga. But Olga will always take care of you. Remember I love you. Bob will drive you to the airport since my car was also taken by Jacob. Good luck and I will write, ok?

Love your mother,

Miriam"

Helga sat there in shock. The letter fell from her hands on to the floor. Somewhere in her head she could hear Arnold asking what was wrong. But it all faded away. All she could think of was the horror of going back to California. She had finally found her place in the world, her place with Arnold. All soon to be gone.

By now Helga had blanked out and wasn't responding to Arnold. Even though he wanted to respect her privacy, he picked up the letter and read it. As he read, his eyes filled with tears. By the end he had turn away to not let Helga see the tears rolling uncontrollable. He finally stabled himself and cleared his voice.

"Helga?" No answer. "HELGA!"

"Huh?" a soft sound from her.

"Do you want to go back?" Arnold asked. Still unable to look at her.

"No." Helga uttered.

"Then you and me are going to run away, they can't take you away if they can't find you." Arnold said.

To be continued……

***sniffle**** Next chapter will be out as soon as I figure out the rest of the plot.


	10. Rescue me

Chapter10

~~~HOLY SHIT! I MADE IT TO CHAPTER TEN! HURRAY!~~~

Okay, I don't own Hey Arnold, but I should, since I am still obsessed with it at my age.

**Fun story** – I went to see Spiderman for the second time yesterday with my friend and her brother. Well, I spent all my snack money on a hot dog. But after I bought it I noticed they had Hey Arnold Popcorn bags! The bastards wouldn't give me one. So I forced my friend to buy large popcorn so I could get the Hey Arnold bag. That is so sad. And I saw the theater preview for the Hey Arnold movie finally!!!!!!!

Okay enough of that, Arnold seems to changed from his "wimpy" side ever since he got some. Wanting to ditch school to stay in bed and then wanting to run off with Helga. What is going to happen to them?

"Arnold, are you serious?" Helga asked. Arnold turned to face her. He had a look on his face like he was made of stone.

"Helga, I know we just started everything in a few days. But I never felt this way with anyone. I mean I was miserable over that whole Lila thing, I thought no one could cheer me up. But as soon as I saw you again I cheered up. I don't know why, I guess it's since I haven't changed too much since I was a kid personality wise and neither have you. " Arnold said. He took a loving glance at Helga. "I mean if you miss your plane, I doubt Olga would send more money for a ticket. She isn't that well off is she?"

"No, not really."  Helga said, and then shook her head. "But she would do it anyway. Olga hated it when I left, even though I tried to make her life a living hell. She is weird like that."

"Well, I'll just have to keep you away from Bob and Miriam till you can stay for sure." Arnold said. Helga smiled for a second then frowned.

"Where am I going to stay Arnold? I mean your grandparents are nice, but they won't let me have this room for free. They need to rent out as many rooms as possible." Helga said. Arnold sighed, knowing this was true. Grandma and Grandpa didn't have the money to let a room go for free, except his really. Then it hit him.

"You could just move in with me!" Arnold exclaimed. Helga looked up at him questioningly. "I mean my room is pretty big. It could definitely fit in another dresser for you." 

"You think your grandparents are going to let their 17 year old grandson's girlfriend move in with him and let her sleep in the same bed?" Helga asked. Arnold groaned. Every good idea he had seems to have logic behind it stopping him.

"Well, maybe, if we run away for awhile they will take us seriously. And your mom will be happy that you get to stay, so I think she will agree. " Arnold said. "Come on, I came up with all those crazy plans back then and they all worked."

"I guess I have to trust you Football Head." Helga said with a smile. She reached under her bed and pulled out a duffel bag. She started to pack all the clothes she could into it. Arnold ran up stairs and started doing the same. He also got fully dressed. After these two goals were obtained, he sat down and wrote a note. He then taped it to the outside of his door. Helga came up the stairs with her bags. He pulled the stairs closed behind her. He smiled at her, and she smiled back at her.

"You ready?" Arnold asked. She seemed a bit nervous.

"As ready as I am ever going to be." Helga said and they climbed to the skylight and out onto to the roof. Then walked down the fire escape to the side street where Helga's bike was parked. After they secured the bags to the back, they mounted the bike and were off.

Grandpa Phil sat down in the kitchen sipping his coffee; he heard Helga's motorcycle peel out. "That's odd, she wasn't up there." He walked up the stairs to her room. The door was a jar a bit. Everything seemed normal in there and he saw the open letter on the floor. "Hmmm, maybe shortman knows what's up. He should be leaving for school by now."

Grandpa opened the staircase to the loft. As he walked up he saw a note taped to the door. He peeled it off and read it:

"Everyone,

I know it seems weird for both of us to do this, but we love each other and won't be separated. I have always stood up for what I believed in, and I believe in this more then anything. So to keep her from going back to California, Helga and I have decided to hide till everyone agrees it is okay for her to stay with me in my room. I'll call in to see how the deal is going. Sorry to do this, but it is the only way.

-Arnold"

"SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL! POOK! ARNOLD'S RUN OFF WITH THE PATAIKI GIRL!" Grandpa yelled down the hallway. Grandma came out of their room.

"Ahh Kimba and Schala have run off the jungles to be free." Grandma said and went about hunting down a fly. 

"Pokey this is serious, Arnold never run off like this before. We got find him." Grandpa said. It seemed to strike a nerve in Grandma and she sent into the closet and rummaged around for a minute or two. Then came back out dressed in Army apparel.

"It's a dangerous mission and I am the only ex-marine good enough to pull it off." Grandma said. Grandpa rolled his eyes; he figured this is as serious as he could get her.

Miriam listening over her cell phone sighed. "No, it's okay, I understand. I am sorry, this is like, totally nothing Helga would do normally. I mean, I didn't even know she liked boys. Okay well, yeah, I will be down there in a minute." She pressed the 'end' button on her cell phone and sighed. As if things weren't hard enough with getting robbed by her boyfriend of 6 months, now her youngest daughter had ran off with some boy at the boarding house.

Bob fumed as heard the message play over his message machine. "Yeah Bob, Hi. It's Miriam, Helga ran off with that Arnold kid. I am going over there to help straighten things out, it would help if you came too. Or whatever. Bye." 

"Damn kid! I knew we should have just left her with Olga. Now she ran off with Orphan boy." Bob said and erased the message. He had no intention of going down there; she could stay gone for all he cared.

Arnold and Helga were eating at a dinner/ truck stop on the side of the road. They had traveled for a few hours. Helga had about four hundred dollars spending money Miriam had given her to buy anything she would need for school or her new room. Arnold had about five hundred and fifty he had been saving for a new electric bass. So almost a thousand between them. 

"So what are we going to do?" Helga said, chewing a soggy French fry. Arnold was writing out numbers on a napkin. 

"Well if we find a cheap little motel to hold out in and eat economically. We can last about a week or maybe two. I mean, we could go longer if we didn't get that flat on the bike." Arnold said. Helga sighed, she hoped Arnold's plan worked.

"Well I am sure your grandparents will take whatever it takes to get you back home. Miriam is our only real problem as I see it." Helga said. She knew her mom would want her with Olga so she wouldn't have to worry.

Gerald got worried when neither Helga or Arnold were at school that day. It's wasn't like Arnold to miss school not matter what. He talked Phoebe into going to the boarding house after school to see what's up. 

"I am sure it's nothing Gerald, I mean maybe they both caught a cold since they are in close contact." Phoebe said. She doubted anything bad had happened since Helga would have called her and told her. They pulled up to the boarding house to see a police car parked out front. They looked at each other fearfully. 

"You don't think anything bad happened to them? Like they got hurt?" Gerald asked. Phoebe sighed.

"Well best way to find out is to go and ask." Phoebe said and they got out of the car. They walked up the front steps to the door and knocked. It took a minute but eventually Mr.Hyunh answered the door.

"Oh Gerald is here! Maybe you can help!" Mr. Hyunh said and grabbed Gerald's wrist and dragged him into the parlor. Gerald and Phoebe spotted Helga's mom in the room. They knew something did happen. A police officers and a few other tenets were there too.

"What's going on?" Gerald asked. Phil sighed and stood up.

"Arnold ran off with Helga." Grandpa said. "Wait now that I think of it he has always been a ladies' man. Oh wait sorry, wrong thing to say."

"They ran away together? Why?" Phoebe asked. Miriam stood up to answer this one.

"It's my fault Phoebe, I lost all my money to my boyfriend, and had to send Helga back to Olga's. I guess her and this Arnold kid had something going on and decided they would run away so she would miss her plane. But, I just don't see why, Olga said Helga was doing great out there, straight A's and on several sports teams." Miriam sat down and took a swig drink she had in her hand.

"Oh my, that is very odd for Helga to do that. But I guess all the years of pressure…." Phoebe trailed off. Everyone looked at her.

"Years of what pressure?" Miriam asked. Phoebe slapped her hands over her mouth. She didn't mean to let that slip out.

"Come on Phoebe, tell us what you meant, it's ok." Gerald said trying to reassure Phoebe it was alright for her to tell. Phoebe knew it was too late to cover up.

"Well, you see Helga has had a huge crush on Arnold since they meet in kindergarten. I always thought she would run away from her home in California to come back here." Phoebe said. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"I knew it! I knew it! Pookey treated me like dirt when we were kids, just like that Pataiki girl and Arnold!" Phil exclaimed. Just then the phone ringed. Everyone's eye narrowed on it. Grandma walked over casually like nothing was wrong and picked it up.

"Hello! Why yes it is! Nice to hear from you Kimba!" Grandma said. 

"What Pookey, hand the phone over!" Grandpa Phil said and grabbed the phone from her. "Hello Arnold?"

"Grandpa?" Arnold's voice called back on the other end.

"Yeah! What is Davey Jones locker do you think you are doing? Have you gone off the deep end?" Grandpa yelled. Normally he wouldn't have, but this girl just moved in three days ago and it seemed silly to run off.

"Grandpa, I just made a choice to stand up for what I believe in. I love Helga and we both believe she belongs here not matter what. Now is it okay for her to staywith us in my room?" Arnold asked. Phil sighed and groaned.

"Arnold, it's not like you trying to save a building or a turtle. You are trying to invade another family's personal matters. Now come back. This doesn't involve us, it's the Pataiki's dilemma." Grandpa instructed.

"No Grandpa! How can you say that? You have always been there for me in my fights. Can't you think of what the right thing to do would be? Would it be right to send Helga back to a place that makes her miserable after she finally is happy?" Arnold said. There was silence. "Come on Grandpa. You would want someone to take me in that lived here if anything ever happened to you and Grandma."

"Alirght Alright Shortman, I surrender! But you have to pass it by her mother." Grandpa Phil said. He handed over the phone to Miriam. 

On the other end Arnold panicked and handed the phone off to Helga. She sighed, this was going to be a long battle, she could tell.

"Hello mom." Helga said. 

"Helga Sweetie! I am like, so glad to hear your voice." Miriam said. " I was so scared when I heard you ran away. Helga, whatever it takes to get you back I'll do, if you want to live here, that's fine."

"What?!" Helga asked in surprise, "Just like that?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I am not a total airhead, I know what is best for my daughter." Miriam said. "Now stop talking on the phone and get back here."

"Oh thank you mom! We'll head back right away!" Helga said and hung up the phone. She jumped into Arnold's arms. He took this as a sign for 'yes' and hugged her back.

"I guess it worked?" Arnold said. Helga planted millions of kisses on his face. He laughed. "I knew it would."

Helga let go and regained her composure. "Well yeah I did too. Not a doubt!" Helga laughed a smug laugh. Arnold could just smile at her cockiness. They picked up there duffle bags from the hotel bed and headed out the door.

"That was an awful nice thing to do Miriam." Phoebe said. Miriam just stood and walked to the door and took a step outside.

"Wonder what is bugging her?" Gerald said. 

Miriam leaned against the siding on the stairs. She felt horrible lying to Helga like that. She loved her daughter and wanted the best for her, but she wouldn't let Helga throw her life away on some boy. She was going back to California and attend that girls school, it was one of the top in the nation. She gave up her life to become a house wife, she wouldn't have Helga do the same. She just hoped Helga got back in time to make her 9 o'clock flight.

To be continued…….

Will Helga get sent back to California? Will Arnold be able to save her? Stay tuned….


	11. California Sky

I do not own Hey Arnold in any way or form. But I am the proud owner of an Arnold popcorn bag.

HEY! Do you love Helga/Arnold fics? Then you should read my second story appearing on fanfiction.net, "A Fate Worse Then Destiny." A twisted plot about love, friendship, and dealing with the fact you killed your dream girl's family. Sounds interesting huh?

Anyways, enough with shameless plugs.

Warning: There is a part in here about an airport, not to give any spoilers. But I know a lot of the things I am going to say would not be allowed after the Sept 11 attacks, so I am just going to say that never happened in Arnold-verse. No disrespect toward anyone affected. 

Arnold and Helga ran out the door to the parking lot of the motel. They stopped dead in their tracks. A single motorcycle track lay in the dust where Helga's bike was parked. It was stolen.

"Oh No!' Arnold said. That bike was their only form of transportation. Helga fell to her knees.

"NOOOOO! ANGEL!!!!" She cried. Arnold looked down at her questioningly.

"Angel?" Arnold asked.

"My bike, her name was Angel.' Helga sobbed. Arnold smacked his forehead. Helga was just was weird as Gerald when it came to their rides. He helped her up from her knees. "Do you know how many tries it took to get the perfect shade of pink?"

"I know Helga, it's okay." Arnold said comforting her, trying not to roll his eyes at Helga's obsession. She calmed down after a few minutes and came back to her senses. 

"How are we going to get home now?" Helga asked. Arnold sat and thought for a minute. He knew they couldn't very well hitchhike, and to call a cab would cost a fortune. And buying a new ride was out of money range. Best thing he could think to do is to go back to their room and call the boarding house back and explain what happen. Then someone could come and get them the next day.

"We'll just call home and say what happen, then I am sure someone would drive down tomorrow and get us." Arnold said. Helga sighed, she really hated the idea of having to have a drive back with someone else. She really like all the alone time with Arnold, but she is not in the place to be picky.

"Okay." Helga muffled out and they walked back into the room. She laid down on the bed and buried her head in the pillows as Arnold picked up the phone and called back to the boarding house. 

Grandpa picked up the phone at the boarding house, the police had just left and Miriam had came back into the house and was sitting alone in the corner of the room.

"Hello? Sunset Arms." Grandpa said. "Oh is that you Arnold? I thought you two were on your way back."

Miriam perked up from her seat a bit to help over hear the conversation.

"What? Stolen? Oh shortman, the really isn't good. Well now you just tell me where you are staying and I will be out there first thing in the morning." Phil said. Miriam could piece together that Helga's bike was stolen and they were going to stay there over night. This was not good.

"A wait, Phil!" Miriam said from the chair. She got up. "I could go pick them up now!"

"Huh? Well it'll be around 8 when you get back. And they have already been on the road all day." Grandpa Phil said. Miriam plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh but I have to see Helga as soon as possible. I mean with all that happen today, I could use a little family time." Miriam said and put a bit of a sympathetic look on her face that most when could not resist. 

"Oh well, I see no harm in that." Grandpa said and went back on the phone. "Hey Arnold, change of plans. Miriam here says she'll drive down now. Oh look she is already running out the door." Miriam had made a sprint once Phil handed over the keys to his car. 

"Really? That's nice of her, she really is a nice lady then I thought." Arnold said on the other end.

"Isn't she though?" Grandpa said with a smile as he watched the beat up old car pull out and speed down the street. He had no idea it could still go that fast.

Arnold hung up the phone after a little talking. Helga had figured out by listening in that her mom was picking them up in about 2 hours. She figured she ought to make the most of this time. 

"Arnold I think I am going to go take a shower. Hanging out in weeds and dust got me feeling yucky." Helga said and walked into the bathroom. Arnold laid back on the bed and reached for the TV remote.

"Okay." Arnold said and pressed power. "I'll take one after you."

"Why don't we share one Helga said. She peered out the bathroom door and was standing there in a towel and only a towel. Arnold stumbled and fell face first in his hurry to get to the bathroom. 

(Insert yet another Lemon scene here too. LOL. I am sorry I am a crappy lemon writer, I just can't keep a straight face writing something like "Arnold's rock hard….")

It was about 6 o'clock when Miriam pulled up to the hotel. Helga saw the headlights from the window and looked outside. She smiled, she had been having fun the last hour or two. But now she was dressed, she was wearing a pair of pink faded cute off shorts and a white lacey long sleeve blouse that hung off her shoulders. She slipped on her pink flip flops and went to the bathroom door and knocked. Arnold was in there doing his hair. He came out dressed in a light green base ball jersey and some black cargo shorts. 

"Miriam's here." Helga said and pointed out the front. Arnold picked up their duffel bags as Helga got the door. As they walked out Helga say Miriam was trying to find a place to park, the lot was now full of cars from the guests staying at the motel. She waved her hands in the air and Miriam pulled up next to them.

"Hey Helga!" Miriam said. Helga and Arnold climbed into the back seat of the car.

"Hey Mom!" Helga said. She found it weird how she had switched to calling her mom from calling her Miriam, but she guessed she only did that when she was in a bad mood or something.

"Wow, it's so great to see you two okay!" Miriam said. They drove back on to the main road and started there way back. They all talked for awhile till Miriam said they should try to get a nap since everyone would jump on them the second they got through the front door. She smiled as she looked into the rearview to see the two teens passed out. Everything was going to plan.

Arnold slept in bliss as dreams floated through his head. The weirdest part about his dreams is he kept having visions of sunny beaches and the ocean crashing. Weird thing is he hadn't been to the beach in ages, a weird dream to be having. Helga 's dreams differed slightly, they were of empty hallway of her old high school in California and at the end of the hallway was Arnold. 

Miriam silently pulled up to the front of the Sunset Arms boarding house. She reached into the back seat and shook Arnold slightly. He opened his eyes to see Miriam smiling at him from the front seat.

"Hey Arnold, rise and shine. Could you go in and tell everyone we are here. I'll wake Helga, she gets grumpy when first woken up." Miriam said with the peculiar smile on her face. Arnold half dazed from the long nap just nodded and exited the car. As soon as he reached the front door, he heard the car peel out behind him. He looked up quickly. The car was almost gone from sight.

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled and started to chase the car. He watched it soon disappear from his vision. It was too fast. Images from watching Helga leave on that bus that she first left for California flooded his head. He glared down the street. "She is my girlfriend, and I am not letting her go with out a fight! I came too far!"

"Arnold!" Gerald's voice called out from behind him. He turned to see Gerald and Phoebe running toward him. He turned and faced them.

"What happen?" Gerald asked. 

"Miriam took off with Helga asleep in the backseat!" Arnold said in an angry voice. Gerald snapped his fingers.

"I knew something was up with that bitch!" Gerald said. He never been a fan of Helga, she was never the nicest person. But after years of Phoebe telling him about her sweet side and seeing how happy she made Arnold, he changed his opinions on her.

"We have to find a way to get her back." Arnold said. Gerald and Phoebe nodded yes. Suddenly the man hole cover near them slide open and Grandma crawled out in her army outfit. "Grandma!"

"We will return Schala to the pride land or my name isn't Maxine Pain!" Grandma said and Arnold smiled. She might come off crazy sometimes, but you could always count on Grandma when it came to backing you up.

Helga woke up by a gentle shaking. She saw Miriam's crying face in front of her. She blinked a few times and her vision sharpened.

"Oh Helga, I am sorry!" Miriam cried. "I didn't know he would leave you like this."

"WHAT!?' Helga sprang up. She looked around the back seat to see she was alone. Only her and her duffle bag.

"He said he got scared about what happened at the hotel and said maybe it was best if you did go back to California. I tried to wake you up so you could say goodbye, but he said it was better this way!" Miriam bellowed out. She had no idea what happen at the hotel, but she took a gamble that something had.

"What? Why? Arnold?" Helga said. She was confused. Arnold would really do that?

"Helga I am sorry, I guess he got carried away in the moment with the whole running away thing. He wouldn't even give you a goodbye kiss." Miriam sobbed out through her fake tears. She might have acted dumb all those years, but now that she didn't have to drink her "smoothies" to deal with Bob, she was pretty shifty. She thought back about names she heard Helga say she hated. " He said something about a girl Lila. Do you know her?"

"THAT BASTARD!" Helga yelled out. The name Lila threw her into a blind rage. She should have known no one could have really loved her. She was just being used. She didn't even shed a tear. She just grabbed her duffel bag and jumped out the back door. She was getting the hell away from here.

Arnold sat in the front seat of Gerald's SUV as they speed through the streets. They had gotten lost since Gerald didn't have a current map of the city, saying he knew the whole city like the back of his hand. Well apparently his hand wasn't big enough to fit in the airport. But after Phoebe used her laptop she was able to get them back on track. But they had lost time on Miriam, and considering Miriam drives like a maniac, they were already far behind.

"You don't think Helga would get on that plane willingly?" Arnold said. Phoebe looked down forlornly.

"Considering Helga's mom had this all planned out so well, I wouldn't be surprised if she plans to trick Helga onto that plane." Phoebe said and wiped a tear away. She couldn't deal with the fact Helga was leaving again.

"Man if I catch Miriam in the way of my SUV, I am going to run her down." Gerald said. He was extremely pissed. "How could you send your child off like that. She ain't got no respect for Helga."

"All we can hope for is that we get there in time. I wish I knew what flight she is on." Arnold said as they pulled onto the off ramp for the Airport.

Helga watched as the started the first call at gate 23 for San Francisco, California. She picked up her duffel bag and sighed. She really thought Arnold loved her. Maybe he did and he didn't know what he was doing. In any case, it would be best for her just to go back to California, like Miriam explained.

"Okay Helga, you be good for Olga and I'll come visit as soon as I get back on my feet." Miriam said. She gave Helga a hug. Helga seemed somewhat limp.

"Yeah, will do." She replied. She look at the plane for a second and then saw a picture of Arnold in her mind. She groaned. She put her bag down for a minute and reached for the end of her braid. She untied her famous pink ribbon. "Hey Miriam, could you give this to Arnold for me?"

"Sure thing, yeah uh huh. Now go now or you'll miss your plane." Miriam said and she pocketed the ribbon and gave Helga a small push toward the boarding line.

Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe just made it through the metal detectors when the sound system for the airport come on.

"FINAL BOARDING FOR FLIGHT 654 TO SAN FRANCISCO AT GATE 23."

"Shit!" Gerald said as he looked up to see they were at gate 1. They started to run through the airport. All Arnold could do is watch the gate numbers and keep a picture of Helga in his head. He surged ahead of Gerald and Phoebe. 20, 21, 22, 23!

As the plane detached the from the small expandable hallway connecting it to the gate. Miriam could hear a very loud boy behind her.

"NO HELGA!" Arnold screamed and ran up to the viewing window. The plane turned to taxi to the run way. Arnold searched the windows of the plane frantically, looking for a tuff of blond hair somewhere. He squinted to see a familiar face looking back at him. 

Helga looked miserably at Arnold from her window. She knew he was there to do the right thing and say something like "I am sorry it happened, but it has to be this way. Goodbye Helga." Poor good hearted Arnold didn't make it in time she thought. The plane turned and she lost view of him. 

Arnold screamed and pounded the glass. Gerald and Phoebe went to calm him down before security had him removed. Miriam sighed and put the pink ribbon down on a seat behind Arnold about ten feet and then walked off unnoticed. In her mind it was painful, but she had did the right thing.

"Come On Arnold, let's go sit down.' Phoebe said and help guide in the a seat. Before he sat down he saw a pink ribbon laying on it. He picked it up. It was definitely Helga's, he could smell the scent of her shampoo coming off it. He sat down and clutched it.

"It's okay Arnold. I mean, I am sure you will see her again one day." Gerald said. Arnold looked up from the ribbon.

"I know Gerald, I promise I will see her again." Arnold said.

The end………………………..just kidding

THE FINAL CHAPTER, 12, WILL COME SOON! SEE WHERE THE DAMN TITLE FINALLY COMES INTO PLAY! WILL ARNOLD SEE HELGA EVER AGAIN!?


	12. Helga’s Astronomical Expectation

Chapter 12

Oh my gawd, it's the end! And I still own nothing more then a pop corn bag! Okay you know by now I own none of these characters.

Helga is gone…….

Helga walked silently down the hallway of busy girls. She wore the same uniform they all did of a black, green, and navy blue plaid skirt. A long sleeve white button up dress shirt. A greenish black vest with the school crest on the right breast. Her hair was braided into two pig tails that started low and toward the back of her head. Each braid ended in a black ribbon. Her knee high black socks matched perfectly with her shiny mary jane shoes. She carried her books in her arms and had a large messenger bag on her side. Girls pointed and snickered at her.

"I heard she got sent back because her mom lost all their money. Figures she would have to rely on Olga. Olga was the only good thing to come out of that whole family from what I hear." A girl leaning against a locker laughed. Helga just put her head down and walked past, pretending not to hear.

She walked into the library and put her books down. She had to study in the library today since it was raining and PE was canceled. The rest of her PE class was spread out around the long tables. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a laptop. All girls at this school had one, since paper and pen were seen as out dated. She reached over to a small box in the middle of the table. Inside were hook ups for the internet. She pulled out the wire and snapped into the back of her laptop.

"Great, I'll just play games all study period to pass the time." Helga said in a depressing voice and logged in. As soon as she did a little Message Alert popped up. "Who would be sending me a message?"

She clicked on it and it open.

"Helga,

Sorry little sis, Daniel had to borrow my car and I won't be able to pick you up today. Maybe you can get a ride with a friend. J

Olga"

"Great Olga, I don't have any friends!" Helga said angrily at her screen. A few girls looked over at her and she shot them back a glare. They quickly went back to their books. Helga brought up a web browser and her home page was displayed. It mostly said a bunch of news and the weather. She was about to click onto 'GAMES' when she noticed an interesting flashing phrase under her horoscope.

"Want to know your Future?" Helga read. She looked back and forth, "Hmph, why not?"

She clicked on to it and filled out the categories like name, birthday, and so on. She really didn't believe in this crap, even since that love potion calamity in the forth grade. After filling it out she clicked on "TELL MY FUTURE!" button at the bottom of the page. She was transferred to a page covered with little zodiac symbols and a read out in the middle.

"Helga's Astronomical Expectation---

Under the cosmic influence around today, you could connect with someone in a deep and profoundly spiritual way. The planetary alignment reveals that perhaps the two of you have been destined to meet, and now the time has arrived. This is not something that can be planned, or even looked for; it is usually completely unexpected - but deeply and perfectly satisfying. Keep an open mind and heart. 

 ---Clover the Mystic"

(Note: Thanks to Yahoo Horoscopes for that, I don't own that horoscope in anyway or form. But it was weird because that is my actual horoscope for today! YIPPIE)

"Pssh, yeah right!" Helga said and clicked off the page and went for the game section. She stayed in the library for a hour till the bell rung. She looked out the window, it seemed to be clearing up. She lessened her frown, at least she wouldn't have to walk in the rain home. She packed up her laptop and picked up her books. She left and went into the hallway, most everyone all cleared out. She figured there was a sale at the mall or something. 

She walked down to her locker and started to put her books away. At this point she was totally alone in the hallway. She heard footsteps at the end of the hall. She turned to see an outline standing in front of the large window doors. It's head looked like they had large tuffs of hair sticking out like cowlicks.

"Arnold?" Helga asked herself. She ran down the hall at top speed and came to a stop five feet away from the figure.

"HEY NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" The janitor yelled at her as he moved the small potted palm tree. It's leafs stuck up like tuffs of hair. 

"Sorry." Helga said and walked past him out the doors. "Stupid plant that looks like football head."

As soon as she went out the doors, the crash of lightning streaked across the sky and the crash of thunder followed. The rain began yet another downpour. Within 10 seconds Helga was soaked to the bone in water. She let out a scream.

"I hate stupid California!" she cried out and stomped down the front steps on the school. "I hate everything in the world!"

She walked a few feet and then saw a rock on the sidewalk. She decided to focus all her hate on to that rocked and kicked the shit out of it. It flew about 30 yards into the street. But the kick caused Helga to lose her balance on the wet slippery sidewalk and she fell flat on her back. She sat there looking up at the sky before she pushed herself up into a sitting position and hugged her knees. She began to cry in the pouring rain.

"I hate everything and everything hates me." She cried. The rain poured down on her. Washing the fresh water in her the tears on her cheeks. She growled again. "AND I HATE THE STUPID RAIN!"

Suddenly the rain stop falling on Helga. It was raining still, but not on her. She looked above to see an umbrella being held over her.

"You know in all the years we known each other, you always seem to forget your umbrella." A voice said from behind her. She wiped her eyes clean of her tears and looked behind her. Only one person could have been holding that umbrella, the person who had done it so many years ago when a little girl. Arnold. 

"What are you doing here?" Helga said in a livid tone of voice. She turned from him and crossed her arms over her knees, resting her chin on her wrist. Arnold squatted down next to her.

"Well, I took that money I had and bought a plane ticket. Then I came to California so I could give you back this." Arnold said and pulled out the pink ribbon. Helga looked over at it. "I mean, Helga without her ribbon is like me without a football head."

"So you came here just to give me back my ribbon? Only that after what you did?" Helga said. She refused to look him in the eyes, so she kept her back to him.

"Helga, it's been about a week since we seen each other. And I tried to figure out what the hell Miriam told you that made you get on that plane. And I still don't know. She won't tell me." Arnold said and put his hand on Helga's shoulder. 

"She told me what you told her to tell me." Helga said looking forward. "Before you left."

Arnold looked at Helga questioningly. "I don't mean to call your mom a liar, but she is. That night Helga, Miriam told me to go inside to tell everyone we arrived and she would wake you. She took off in the car after I got out. If you don't believe me, you can ask Phoebe, she was there with me as I raced through the airport to catch you."

Helga sat there in stillness. She was going over that night over and over in her head. The facts seem to add up in favor of Arnold's story. She knew in her heart she should have never trusted Miriam. Helga's tears started to build up in her eyes again and she turn to face Arnold. 

"I am so sorry Arnold!" Helga said and threw herself into Arnold's arms. He wrapped his arms around her. Again she suddenly felt that peace she had back in his bedroom. Where everything seemed right in the world as long as she was in his arms. They sat there as she cried for around ten minutes before Arnold pulled her to her feet.

"Look at you! You look like Brittney Spears after a hurricane!" Arnold said jokingly. Helga looked him up in down. He was in baggy dark blue jeans, a shirt with some college basket ball team on it, and his trusty black windbreaker. She look down on the ground to see a huge puddle. An evil smirk spread across her face.

"Oh I do, do I? Well Football head, you are about to look like a drowned Backstreet Boy!" Helga said and leaped in the air and came splashing down in the puddle. 

"Ahhh, Helga!" Arnold said. She grabbed the umbrella away from him and he became soaked from above now too. 

"Now we match!" Helga said with a cute smile as she twirled the umbrella. 

"I thought we were a perfect match before I was wet." Arnold said with a chuckle and wrapped his arms around Helga. He pulled her up to his lips and kissed her. He pulled her tight to him till only her toes were touching the ground. His hand gently cradled 

her head. Helga was so impressed with the romantic grasp he held on her, he knew he must have asked Gerald for advice. 

"I love you helga." Arnold said.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga said and went back to kissing him in the sweet tenderness of the rain. She really didn't hate the rain as long as he was near her.

THE END!

Okay, before I get bitching for a sequel there will be one, just not now. I need a break from this plot. I have another story about Arnold and Helga as kids still called "A Fate Worse Then Destiny" that people seem to like. And I have another one coming out soon about them in High School, it's going to be sweet like this one though, but still a great Helga and Arnold fic. I am going to keep writing fics about them till Nick makes them get together. BYE!


End file.
